Rosalie's Baby
by Beckaabook
Summary: Carlisle may have developed a way to impregnate vampire Rosalie - her own vampire IVF - could Rosalie and Emmett get their own baby?
1. Vampire impreganation?

***A.N – Hope you enjoy this – Remember to review* **

_Flashback_

_Beep, Beep, Beep. _

_Beep, Be-._

_My hand slammed down on the extremly annoying alarm clock, crushing it to tiny, minescule, metal pieces; I had been downstairs when it began to ring, to signal the time Emmett said he would be back, the second I heard the clock I sprinted to towards the bothersome noise, already the anger was boiling up inside me, he said he'd be back by 6:30 and he wasn't home, I'd given him two days to hunt with Jasper and Edward wherever they liked, it irritated me that he could dare to be late home when he knows how bored I get after two days of shopping and talking to Bella and Alice on the webcam, both of them would surely recieve their vampire other halfs on time, Jasper and Edward were the true romantics, my Emmett, well, he would be in serious trouble for being... _

"_Baby, I'm home!" Emmett hurled himself towards me, pushing me up against the wall and passionately kissing me, I pushed the oaf of me and brushed myself down, he knew he would be in for it._

"_Where exactly did you get of to Emmett Cullen, you are exactly 6.8 seconds late and I have been bored out of my brains for the last two days while you jumped about the place with your brothers, I know that they would get home on time, they would be getting home early most probably, did you not miss me?"_

_I sped forward so my face was only millimetres from his my hair brushing against his cheek. He inched back a little and answered in a small voice._

"_I wanted to get one extra bear, I wanted to beat them,"_

"_EMMETT CULLEN – what have I told you about doing this to me."_

_I let out a loud moan and pushed my lips against his, I tasted a little animal blood on his lips and my passion rose even higher, I pushed him against the wall, quickly ripping his shirt from his muscular frame._

"_Baby, I've missed you." I murmered, getting into the kiss, our perfectly practiced tongues pleasuring each other in turn._

_And then the moment was ruined. The mobile in my pocket began beeping out an arrogant lady gaga tune which I had boredly downloaded the day before, Emmett moaned, making it even harder to break away from the lustful kiss, I lifted the phone to my ear and flipped it open just as I pushed my husband of many times of of me._

"_Rosalie?"_

"_Yes Carlisle, What is it," I knew I sounded exasperated but it really couldn't be helped. I was doing all I could to actually answer the phone._

"_I need to see you and Emmett, no one knows except Esme, since the family have been split for a couple of months, Edward hasn't been here, so except from Esme you will be first to know."_

"_Carlisle, what is it," Despite my desirious mood, I was intrigued, why couldn't he just say it on the phone?_

"_I can't tell you over the phone, it's too important," he spoke the words with hope and excitement, Emmett by this time had stripped to his blue boxers and was standing next to me listening silently to the conversation, his face twisted a little into an expression that was clearly ready for me to put down the phone and do it with him right then and there._

"_I don't want to tell you till I can see you both face to face, would it be ok if Esme and I came over tomorrow?"_

_I scanned the pristine house, I had also used the time in which Emmett wasn't here to distract me to replaster and paint, and just in general to fix the broken parts of the beautiful house which had been sadly ravaged by Emmett and I's over excitement, it was almost a shame to do it to the stunning homes Esme had bought and decorated for us. Almost..._

"_Yes, of course you can, you're welcome anytime, I miss having my family around all the time, but I suppose Edward and Bella need there time with Renesmee, even though I miss her millions, will we invite everyone?"_

"_No, no, it's just you two I need to speak to."_

"_Thanks, then."_

"_See you tomorrow."_

_With that I hung up the phone and whispered in my husbands ear how gentle we would have to be with the place due to Carlisle and Esme untimely visit. He nodded quickly and we started back at where we had left off..._

_I towel dried my hair as quickly as I could, Emmett and I's "fun time" had ran overtime and now we had a few minutes to get ready for Crlisle and Esme and I still had to dry out my hair – only Emmett was ever allowed to see my hair in the state which it was residing in this morning, I dried faster, my hair dry after just 45 seconds of the fast movements, my high voltage straighteners were heatd to full and I swiftly pulled them through my soft blonde locks having that done in a record breaking 5 seconds, only about 1 minute before carlise and esme turned up, I ran to my closet, smacking into Emmett I was in such a hurry, he was perfectly dressed in the dark ripped jeans, tight black v-neck and black converses I had laid out for him. I felt a wave of desire as I eyed the tight clinging top._

_I gave out a low menacing growl as I side stepped him, pulling open the doors to my humongous violet closet, I decided to go for the smart and sexy look and picked up a deep red pencil skirt with a slit up to my kneee, a frilled white blouse and deep red beads to go, I slipped on spiked red heals with several white straps and took of downstairs just as I heard Esme and Carlisle's voice._

"_A true lady is always fashionably late," I laughed as I hugged both Esme and Carlisle._

"_And you are most definetly a lady," Emmett winked, from the corner of my eye I saw Carlisle and Esme share a private joke over our love life with there eyes and quickly invited them into the sublime living room._

_We all seated ourselves holding our partners, I was snuggled into my bear of a vampire and Carlisle and Esme were sweetly holding arms and sitting squashed together._

"_Rosalie, Emmett, what I am about to tell you, you must consider all of the proceedings before you give me a yes or no, especially you Rosalie," he gave me a small smile and then continued, "I believe I have developed a way to make you become pregnant." I gasped, it was unbelievably, I loved Emmett with everything I could, but there would always be that missing part of me which yearned for a child, Edward and Bella having Renesmee only made it ache harder, I thought I would always have to settle for being cool Aunt Rosalie._

_No matter the proceedings, my mind was already made up, and nothing would change that._

_I opened my mouth to speak, and Carlisle put a finger to his lips, I noticed Esme give his hand the tinest squeeze and he ploughed on, I leaned harder on Emmett and he seemed to pull me closer to me, his unneeded breathing increasing, his arms snaking themselves around my slim waist._

"_I have been trying to develop this for years, 50 at least, and in the past month I made a huge break through, in theory, everything should work, it was supposed to be for Esme, but we already have our children and even a grandchild, we're not exactly sure if we want an addition at the moment, I was thinking of just putting it in a corner of such and waiting till the time was right, then Esme reminded me of your desire for a child, it wasn't really that I forgot, it was just that I wasn't really convinced you would want to go through it." Esme gave me a little smile and I beamed back, a chance for a child was really a chance for contentment.._

"_If I tell you this and you don't want to do it, then it's okay, it's alot to ask of you," he looked directly at me when he spoke, scaring me._

"_Tell me," I squeaked. Emmett heard the fear in my voice and whispered into my ear words of encouragement, holding me even tighter, making me feel safe, just like he had always been able to do._

"_Firstly, I would have to go inside you and retrieve eggs, have you ever heard of IVF treatment?"_

_I nodded."Well the first part is a bit like that, the eggs inside you are frozen there, so they can be used, Emmett will have to give me a sperm sample-_

"_No problem," Emmett interupted proudly and I giggled inspite of myself._

"_I will have to prepare your womb so that you are able to hold a baby, this is the start of the scary part._

_I took a soothing yet unnessecary breath and he proceeded. "It will take 6 weeks for the baby to grow to full size, this is about seven weeks growth in normal baby weeks to a week, meaning that you will need one pint of blood circulating your womb every two days and this means you will have to lie still in a bed for the whole six weeks, the tube will be inside you and will be there the whole time, also, because the baby needs a pumping supply, I will have to insert a something which will replace the heart into part of the tube, you will also have to have an oxygen tube underneath your nose incase you forget that you need to breath for the babies sake, the whole pregnancy will be painful, uncomfortable and quite embarassing to be honest, I'm sorry Rosalie._

_The last words he spoke to me I hardly even heard because I was to busy on cloud nine._

_Only six weeks of pregnancy and I would have my own baby._

"_Wait, would the baby be vampire or human?"_

"_The baby would be half and half just like renesmee because when you became a vampire the eggs which froze inside of you were human, and Emmett's sperm is vampire._

_Even Better._

"_How would the baby come out?"_

"_Ahhhhhh." He sighed and pinched the ridge of his nose like the thought agitated him, just like Edward would do. "This is the part that I was dreading to tell you; you see, the baby would have to come out the way a normal baby would because it wouldn't be able to bite through your skin, this means that we would need to break bones to get the baby out because of the toughness of your skin, this is where you come in Emmett," Emmett jumped a little and his body tensed. "You are the strongest here so you would be able to make a clean break, you would have to-"_

"_NO!" Emmett thundered his vooice sounding petrified and angry at the same time. "I would never do that to you," he whispered to me._

_I snarled at him, I had tried to hold it in, but i had felt it building the second he interrupted Carlisle. "You told me that you wished we could start a family, now's your chance, don't deny us this, please." My voice started to beg at the end, I was so desperate for a child of my own, he needed to do this._

_His shocked eyes were still saring into mine, a creamy gold, still shocked, but softening, "Babe, please, don't make me hurt you."_

_His whole face pulled on a pleading look but I wouldn't let this go, ever. "No Emmett, you have to, I want this baby, you want this baby, come on."_

_He looked reluctanly, and his eyes switched to the floor, "Fine, I'll do it Carlisle."_

"_We'll do it." I added, making sure he had my consent._

"_Time to go then."_

_End _Flashback

***A.N – this is kind of without much feeling because it's a flashback, but I will focus on mire of how she feels in the future. – Review && tell me what you think of it***


	2. Vampire IVF?

***A.N – First of all – I'm really sorry for the shortness – I just had to end it whaere it was and I didn't want to put in to many details**

**Second of all the details I did put in were there not to be gross but because I think that's the best way to do it.**

**I don't know if it's the right thing to do, you know, the details and all, so let me know in reviews.**

**Beckaa x***

"Babe, I know you want a baby, but this is alot to ask, don't feel bad if you don't want to do this, noone'll judge you," Emmett's repetitive doubts were staring to get on my nerves.

"I don't care Emmett, I'd do anything," Only half of that statement was true, sure I would do anything for a baby, but sitting in the most degrading way possible was really starting to take it's tole on me, my legs were spread open with a peice of cloth covering my private parts. We were both inside the basement of our old home in Forks, up until this point neither of us had ever entered it, we had known it was Carlisles's private space, and when I had once asked Edward of its contents, out of curiosity, he had refused to speak a word about it.

"I don't know if I can watch this," he sounded anxios and fear quickly gripped me as I thought of doing it alone, Carlisle was yet to find a seditory for a vampire, meaning I would have to go throught the whole embarrasing and maybe painful process wide awake.

"No, I can't do this without you, I don't want to."

The moan that escaped his lips was nothing like his usual passionate expliots, it was more like a mournful groan, and spread it's anxieties through my body like wildfire, I had always been in tune with Emmett, and seeing him suffer was not something I usually found in him, "I just don't want to see you in pain, it goes against my nature."

"I need you to stay strong, for me," I paused, watching his reaction, "How often do I need you to hold me up?"

His eyes closed over, his brow furrowed from the stressful events of the last three days, two of his fingers placed themselves on his temples, rubbing in small circles, so completely unemmett like that I instantly reached out to comfort hi, just seconds ago I had believed it was me who had needed the comforting but now I realised how badly my other half was suffering, I brought my hand to the side of his face and cupped the warm, velvety cheek in my hand, my fingertips brushed his curly brown hair, which was in dissaray from his fingers running through it so many times in the past few hours, "We can do this," I assured, "**You **can do this," his hands slipped down to mine and surrounded them fully pressing down, giving me the feeling of safety he had always given me but which I had never needed, now I needed it.

"Now we can," his hesitant grin made him look more like my one and only sexy bear; he slowly moved his lips to mine, his lips began gentle and soft, reassuring me, then became hot and passionate, my free hand reached up for his head when I heard an interupting clearing of the throat, Carlisle was here.

It's time.

Emmett broke the kiss and moved back, twisting my golden tresses around his finger, subconciously soothing me, something I would never admit to, but I liked it when Emmett touched my hair, he always seemed so in awe of it.

"Are you ready?" If it was possible Carlisle seemed more embarrased than me, I gave a small nod and he switched on the three machines beside my comfortable bed.

"Oxygen," he pointed to the one nearest me, "blood, keeping it warm and pulsing." He motioned towards the the one in the middle, "and the machine which the eggs and sperm will go together in." He placed his hand on top of the last one, his face strained.

"I don't know what the others wil say when they find out but I respect your decision to tell them if it begins to work,"

Emmett became rigid as Carlisle began inching a tube inside me, it wasn't painful until he hit a certain point, I let out a little whimper and Emmett's nostrils flared gripping my hand harder, actually beginning to hurt me,

"Do you want me to continue?" Carlisle asked, his voice filled with regret.

Emmett shook his head quickly at me, his jaw clearly clenched.

"Yes." I said.

After a few more moments of mediocre pain Carlisle done something to the tube and it felt like something was being sucked from me, it wasn't painful, what was painful was the retraction of the tubes when he had finished, Carlisle had previously explained that the tube wouldn't hurt but his strength would probably hurt when he had to push my insides open, I could see what he meant.

Carlisle's steady hands must have pushed a sensitive spot inside of me and the top half of my body shot up automatically, a growl naturely slipping from my mouth, what happend next shocked me.

Emmett let go of my hand and in one fluid motion had Carlisle up against the wall, pushing him throught he cement.

"I'll kill you...

***A.N – sorry for the cliff hanger ;) -there is time in the story for one lemon – yes or no – let me know x Review!***


	3. Vampire Pregnancy?

***A.N – I don't know if you'll like this chapter, it's a bit weird and a little short, anyhoo – I want to be ambitious and get 6 reviews before I update (ambitious – 6 – lol) so please review and tell me your views – I do care ;)=D Beckaa x***

... You touch my girl again and just watch what happens," Snarls ripped from his body, Carlisle's head hung low in regret and shame.

"No Emmett, snap out of it, don't hurt him, you don't know what you're doing, "Please."

His shoulders slumped and he fell backwards landing on the ground with a thundering crash, his eyes unseeing, he didn't look all here.

"I'm so sorry Rosalie, I should never have allowed this to happen, it's wrong of me-"

"NO! Is it working, look at the machine Carlisle, are they mixing,"

"I'm sorry Carlisle, it was natural instinct, I couldn't stop myself." Emmett's dry sobs wrung through the room and I moved to comfort him.

"STOP!" Thundered Carlisle, I quickly stopped in my tracks, I was just about to pull one of the unneeded tubes from my body. Emmett's head snapped up and I gently lay back on the bed. "Are you carrying this on Rosalie, I will not deny you it if both of you agree, there is no more touching except from tubes from now on, do you **both** want to do this,"

"Yes,"

"No."

"I'll leave you alone; I asked Esme not to disturb so she'll have heard everything and be worried sick, normally you have to wait 48 hours but because of the prcess being sped up by 7 time you only have to wait six, I leave the blood pumping into you, and I'll be back later." With that he sped of up the stairs leaving a regretful Emmett sprawled on the floor. Blood was pumping inside me so the only noise was the machine, and far away cars.

"Please?"

"We can't do this, I can't watch you go through this, it's causing me actual physical pain, please don't do this,"

"I have to Emmett, if you deny me this then we're over, and I'm not kidding, I don't care if it's harsh, you have no idea how much I need this, you don't have a clue what I went through when I saw little Renesmee for the first time, I actually considered taking her away and caring for her myself, I've wanted a child for so long and I don't care for the discomfort, but it doesn't mean I won't go through it. You need to back me up."

"Babe..." he came over and leant his forehead against my arm, his hair tickling me, "Would you be able to do it to me? Think about it," I did, and I don't think that I'd ever be able to break my partner apart, never mind actually watch them go through pain, when we were battling Victoria any time he made a noise I very almost ran straight to him;

He did run to me. The enormity of what I was asking him hit me then, I had thought that it should be fine, but if places were reversed, it would certainly not be fine, I would never allow it, I was manipulating and blackmailing my husband and no matter how bad I felt I would never take it back.

"Emmett, the truth of it is I want a baby so bad I am willing to do anything; you need to help me. I love you, and I want nothing more than to have your child, remember this is your baby too."

We sat like that for a while, completely still, his head on my arm and his arm wrapped over my stomach, finally, after what must have been hours, he lifted his head and kissed my hand, my hand, "I'll try," he whispered, clearly feeling so many emotions that he would have cried if he could.

"Thank you."

When Carlisle came back downstairs I was surprised to see Esme with him, I had just assumed she would leave Carlisle to do his work then come see me later, I always underestimate her.

She came straight towards me grasping my hand and putting her other hand on Emmett's shoulder effectively calming him.

We all waited silently as Carlisle inspected the eggs; fertile or unfertilised? His expressionless face turned towards me, and looking me directly in the eyes he said, "It was a success."

I gave a whoop of joy and Emmett groaned so quietly I believed only I could hear it.

"Are you going to go on with it, honey," Esme asked sweetly.

"Emmett and I have both agreed that it's what we want, we want a family," she gave me a knowing smile and rubbed Emmett's back in a motherly way.

"Are you ready now then? We've given them enough time; I'm putting them in a tube which is already inside her Emmett," he specified for my jumpy husband.

"Don't do this," he moaned in my ear.

"I must!" I snapped a little louder than intended.

"Go Carlisle, if we don't do it now we never will."

And then it was done.

I now have a half vampire, half human foetus inside me, one which may grow to be my own little baby. I smiled in content, and Emmett shuddered, I could vaguely here them talking about it, but my mind had narrowed to thoughts of my baby, **my** baby, and suddenly I began to feel something I had not felt for over 80 years.

"Carlisle?"

"What is it?"

"I feel a bit hungry, not for blood, for something... human."

"What?" Emmett bellowed.

"Calm down honey, let Carlisle explains," as Esme calmed him his stiff posture was soon lost.

"I suspected that may happen, I'm surprised it's happening so quickly, but I did expect something like this, you see, the foetus also likes human food, and although it can survive on just blood it does want human food as well, I think you should try eating first, just a small, small amount, if that doesn't work then we'll just mix the blood with some nutrients in human food,"

"The baby, Carlisle"

"What?"

"It's a baby Carlisle, not just a foetus."

It turned out that eating wasn't as bad as I would have thought; Emmett was regaining his smiles as he stood laughing at me nibbling at grapes and raisons.

"I don't know what you're laughing at, my vampire instincts are still intact and if you don't watch it mister I'll just have to get you." I smirked at him as he buried his face in my hair, gently sucking on my neck.

"Ridiculous behaviour," I giggled.

I turned to run my fingers through his soft hair when an alarm went of.

It was time.

Am I pregnant?

***A.N – Remember to reviews – thanks x x x - P.S - I have set up a poll and you can vote on what sex you would like said baby to be x***


	4. Vampire Protection?

***AN – I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, it's a bit fluffy, but you know – it's just the way it came out – lol – Thanks to everyone who's reading! X***

Emmett backed off straight away and I felt waterless tears fill my body, I waited for the tearless crying to come next; I couldn't help but cry when my husband was on the very edge of deserting me.

I began to cry, and I had never cried before even without tears, because I had always been able to hold strong, Emmett always made me feel secure. But now Emmett was the cause of my sobs, his instant fear that I would be pregnant hurt so much it was cruel.

He rushed over to me after just a second, "What's wrong? Is something hurting you?"

"You." I said turning my head in the opposing direction. "You could at least try to be there for me, I want my husband back, you've been so negative about this whole thing and that's not like you, you and you alone have put me into his state."

"Babe, don't exaggerate, it's probably the hormo-" and he cut of the second he realised what he had just said.

"Of course," I said, knowing full well that was not Emmett's support I had just received but his mistake, I didn't care.

"Carlisle and Esme are back." He said.

And sure enough within 10 seconds of that having been said they were downstairs; Esme took her usual position between Emmett and myself and Carlisle opened up a huge cupboard and easily pulled certain "tools" which looked as if they were made of some off the most expensive and strongest metals in the world, and I would know, I know metals because of my love for engineering and cars, "I've left you 3 days because it means I should be able to tell pretty easily if it worked," he never smiled at all, and his eyes seemed to be filled with a great sadness, almost the same as Emmett's, Esme however looked the complete opposite, she looked genuinely happy about the whole thing.

"Are you okay Emmett?" Carlisle asked, Emmett looked at my determined face and nodded.

"Just go Carlisle, I can't wait any longer,"

He closed his eyes briefly then was down on his knees finding out what was inside of me, if there was anything.

"Carlisle..." I moaned after a couple of minutes.

"What's wrong?" A stiff Emmett asked.

"Nothing, he's just taking so long to tell me." He relaxed a little, but not fully.

"Rosalie & Emmett." He said standing up quickly.

"Yes?"

"You are now parents."

"YES! I knew it, I knew it would work, I've never felt so good in my life!" I said as I hugged her by turning the top half of my body, but being careful of my now precious stomach. Emmett just looked on in horror but no matter how hard I tried I couldn't break my mood of happiness to be serious with him, the best thing in my existence had just happened and he would not ruin it.

"Carlisle," I said with a more serious tone.

"I know that you've went through hell these past few days just for me, and you have no idea how thankful I am, it's all I've ever wanted, Thank You So Much!" I opened my arms for him to hug me and he hugged me careful as I was of my stomach.

"Could I ask you guys a favour?"

"What do you want?" Emmett asked a little warily.

"Esme and I need to sort out some girly stuff. Any chance you guys could go hunting, not that I don't trust you or anything, but I don't really want you guys to hear anything."

"Yeah, I'll bring you back a snack." Emmett said with a hint of a laugh.

"Well..."

"Let's get going," Carlisle interrupted and soon they had left to find some nearby deer.

"Right Esme, you're going to have to get the laptop down here, I need to talk to Bella.

"Bella, I need you to come and help me." I told her; sure she would back me up, after what I had done for her.

"I just can't believe you're pregnant Rose, I'm so happy for you, I know how much you wanted this, but why do you need me to help you?"

"Emmett won't help me; I need someone to make sure he doesn't do anything stupid. Please Bella, it's not like me to ask twice and I've asked repeatedly for Emmett's support, but every time he agrees to help me, he sees another flaw, he's weighing pros and cons, and I'm sure he thinks the cons are a bigger list, but you know from Renesmee, it's worth it." I put my hands over my flat stomach and Esme put her arm around my shoulder.

"I'll help you Rose, but I can't be there for two days, I would have to leave Renesmee with Edward and she's out hunting with Jacob right now, I don't want a huge fight to burst out when they get home, they're gone for another day and then I'll have to book a flight to Seattle, I'll be there as soon as I can, don't worry, everything will be fine, as long as nothing major happens, Esme should be able to help you out."

"Thanks, Bella, I really appreciate this."

"You done it for me, I would never turn you down, thanks to you I have Renesmee," she beamed when she said my nieces name and it only reinforced my urge to have children, seeing her being so proud of her child brought back the images of a friend I had long ago, her child bouncing happily in her arms and jealousy boiling up but quickly being blanketed, to think I had to wait so long but I finally had the chance brought on the unbearable sadness at the thought of never having a child, I needed this baby now, no matter what I had to go through to have it, it was part of me, it was me, and it was my soul mates child also, the perfection that was taking place inside me must be protected at all costs.

"Oh, and before I go, you'll probably start having really bad morning sickness soon, eggs helped me."

"Th – thanks."

"See you soon!"

I saw Esme's eyes fill with a ghosting pain; in my haste I had forgotten want for a child, "Esme?"

"Yes, honey?"

"You are the best mother I could ever have, thank you."

***AN – Enjoy it? Remember to review and vote on the baby sex cause the poll's changing to baby names after two or three chapters! THANKS***


	5. Vampire Reconciliation?

***AN – This chapter is quite cute and yet another little filler, but expect the next one to be quite action packed for a pregnancy. It does get across what I wanted by making Emmett and Rosalie unite *YIPEE* - so please review.***

"BUCKET!" I screamed Emmett, feeling the vile liquid once again fill my mouth. The bucket was under my chin in no time and Emmett lifted the few strands of hair away that were not in my convenient bobble.

"It's not fair," I moaned, the sped up process meant that I was having morning sickness every three hours at least, thankfully, I did not have a human body which would eventually waste away at such puking, but the sick was just about the most disgusting thing I had ever had the misfortune to taste.

"I know love," Emmett said rubbing my back gently in circles, anytime having the baby hurt me, he would be a totally different guy, but at this moment he was just my Emmett.

"Do you remember the time we couldn't hold in the "urge"," I giggled, "to **do** it, and we ended up doing it in the woods, and I told you that if you could drink a squirrel's blood, I would do something special," he chuckled but his mouth turned down a little at the horrid memory.

"Do you remember how disgusting it tasted?" he nodded. "Well sick is worse than that!" he burst out laughing and I whacked him over the head.

"I was only remembering how worth it it was," he smirked wordlessly handing me the minuscule mint I was about to ask for, "how about we try some jokes to cheer you up, Jacob left me few to try."

I snarled at him, "please babe, just one, it's so funny."

"Shoot." I said, my hand rose to whack him over the head when he was done, talk about the sexual tension between us, we had never gone so long before without, you know.

"Okay, so a blonde's just go a new sports car and she cuts right out in front of a semi, he almost drives over a cliff 'cause of her driving, so the guy driving the semi draws a circle and tell her to stand inside it. Then he gets out his knife and cuts up her leather seats. He turns around and sees she's smiling. So he goes to his truck, takes out a baseball bat, and starts busting her windows and beating her car. He looks back to see that she's laughing do he gets really and he takes his knife and slices her tires. When he turns around she's laughing so hard, she's about to fall down. He demands, "What's so funny?" and she says, "Every time you weren't looking, I stepped out of the circle!"" he laughed so hard I'm sure that if he could pee he would have pissed himself, while I hit him repeatedly over the back of the head only increasing his laughter.

Once he had sobered up a bit he put his arm around my shoulders and squeezed me to him a little, he used his other hand to stroke my stomach which now had a small, small bump protruding from it. My stomach had been left bare for no particular reason except I wanted to check that the baby was growing properly. When he began touching my stomach it sent shivers down my almost unbreakable spine.

"You know I love you, right?" he said, his eyes closed over.

"I'm not so sure about that, I think you'll have to show me."

He opened his eyes and bent his head over my stomach, I wasn't sure he was doing everything so slow; it would even have been slow for a human. He inched his head closer and closer to my exposed stomach, and then he kissed it. My head felt like it was spinning with happiness as he looked up at me, a goofy grin on his face. "This doesn't mean I approve of what you're doing to yourself, and it doesn't mean that I love the – **baby – **enough to seriously hurt you, but it means that I've began to see the upsides of this. Maybe we will get there babe, I was just thinking about little Nessie, Edward showed me a picture of her when we were hunting, she looks about five now, and I know that if a baby had any of your genes, it would be just as beautiful, just as smart, and just as loved. Realising that it was **our **made me think about reasons to love it, and I came up with a pretty long list. So I decided that I wouldn't be doing anything stupid anymore. Because I now love this baby, whether that love has limitations is a different story but I do love this baby, and if we become proper parents, I'll be there just as much as you. You are both my family," he spoke this in the gentlest voice he had ever used and he kissed my stomach at the end again, then he drew his head up, past my lips, and onto my forehead, then laying his head beside mine, quickly but carefully lifting his legs up to the comfy double bed I was opened up on. His arms wrapped cautiously and lovingly around the top half of my body, stroking my bobbled hair and kissing my lips with the touch of an angel.

Then the door opened – more interruptions.

"Rose!" she cried, sprinting to me and giving my side which was not covered by Emmett a soft hug.

"Uh – not that I don't want you here Bells," Emmett said while removing himself from my bed. "But why are you here?"

Being Bella she bit her lip and I fidgeted with my fingers, what could I tell him now? – I just don't trust you? Thankfully Bella came up with a good answer.

"Rosalie sent me a message saying she was in Forks and explained everything," she pointed to my stomach, "so I thought I'd surprise her."

"Where are Edward and Nessie?" Emmett asked, quite confused.

"I left Nessie with Edward and came alone; I told them I wouldn't be long." Bella was an existence saver.

"Oh – why didn't you wait so we could both tell them," Emmett moaned a little.

"I'm sorry Emmie – I just couldn't wait, you can still tell Alice and Jasper."

"Don't call me Emmie in front of anyone," he hissed at me and Bella giggled.

"Well how are you Rose?! She asked with a double meaning.

"The baby, **Emmett** and me are all fine," I said, trying to quickly get across my point.

"Okay," she said, clearly at loss with Emmett's behaviour.

"Babe?" Emmet asked, "Are you okay, you look a little green.

"I'm okay-" it was no use, the stress had taken it's tole and now vomit was speeding up my throat ending up all over my body.

Oh shit, how was I going to wash without moving?

***An – you need to review cause I want you to (lol) and you need to vote because you only have about three or four days left to vote for the sex of the baby in the pole – so far girl is winning – I know what one I wanted and all I can say is – VOTE NOW! Hope you enjoyed the chapter x***


	6. Vampire Heartbeat?

***AN – i'm hoping for 10 reviews *crosses fingers* and I need more people to vote on the sex of the baby, here is the poll so far:**

**Girl: 62%**

**Boy: 37%**

**So get voting guys! And enjoy this chapter!***

As it turned out, Bella was certainly "useful" for want of a better word and helped me wash up, I would usually have asked Esme but I was really more comfortable with Bella as she knew fine well what I was going through.

It wasn't that I was embarrassed of my body in front of Emmett it was just that I needed it to be a kind of serious thing and everyone in this household knows that Emmett would never be able to help me wash when my clothes were of, hell, if I pout and lick my lips he's already whispering things into my ear, guess what those things are... so anyway, I came to the conclusion that a female should help me wash, Emmett wasn't too happy about that but what can I do? And I'm having fun driving him insane, he's already told me what he's going to do when I finish pregnancy which got my head spinning.

Now I'm now 12 days pregnant, which is really 12 weeks, my stomach is becoming quite rounded and it brings me nothing but happiness to be able to clasp my hand over my stomach, so close to touching my own little baby, I'm beginning to think of names, but Emmett and I have worked out that he could name it if it was a girl and I could name it if it was a boy, I've not really felt any vibes as to what sex it is, Emmett thinks it's a girl, which I was quite shocked at, he never even meant to tell me we was just talking about the baby and he called it a her:

"I know I wonder if Renesmee and her will be good friends, we'll have to rejoin as a family, it'll be so amazing Rose, I'm actually kind of looking forward to being a dad."

I waited till he had finished then pointed his naming of the sexes out, he just laughed a little and told me that was his sneaky suspicion, I'm not really sure if I agree but I suppose if he'[s right I'll have to try and talk him into picking an acceptable name.

Morning sickness is wearing of and I only got it twice today, which is a miracle. My need for food is becoming greater and just two hours ago I was able to eat a whole boiled egg and wash it down with three sips of water. Carlisle told me at that time he had a surprise for me today and Emmett and I have been sitting alone talking over baby thing for the past half hour while Esme went with Bella to hunt for the day.

"What do you think of the name Jordan?" he asked, he was so clueless.

"No! That's a boy's name!"

"It's not – its unisex,"

"It's used for more boys!"

"Well I kind of like it."

"Well that's just tough Emmett Cullen because you will be banished from our son or daughters life if you name our baby that!"

"Awwww, come on."

"No."

"Well how about Jaden?"

"What is it with you and your unisex names?" I said undermining my angry voice by smiling and squeezing his hand.

"One more?"

"What?"

"Cameron?"

"Technically that is still a unisex name just not as bad as the others."

"Can't I just name it if it's a boy?"

"No, we drew straws, it's only fair."

"Hmmm," he said, gently placing his humongous hand on my bump, "How you doing in there baby girl, he placed a feather light kiss just above my belly button and rubbed my stomach in small circles.

"Carlisle's coming downstairs." He informed me just as I was realising the same thing.

"Esme and Bella are back too, I hadn't even noticed," I told him.

"I think they just got back, they're coming downstairs with Carlisle."

In milliseconds they were in our spacious room; they all had a big smile planted on their face.

"What's this about?" I asked, confused.

"Well, I have a sort of present for you." Carlisle said, his grin becoming bigger.

"What is it?" Emmett asked; acting like the little boy he really was.

Carlisle disappeared for a part of a second and was back within the same second with a huge machine, it had a television and a sort of metal block which was moulded so it would be easy to grasp your hand in the middle of it.

"What is this?"

"It's something which will let you listen to the babies heart beat, and in about two weeks time I'll be able to give you a scan."

I gasped in shock and Emmett slid his hand around my shoulders quickly, "how amazing is that babe?"

"I thought that you couldn't, I mean, with Bella-"

He mercifully interrupted my rantings, "I worked on this machine as well, as soon as Bella had Renesmee it was ready, which was quite unfortunate, but thought I'd wait until everything was going smoothly to let you see your baby.

"Thank you so much Carlisle!" Surprisingly, it was Emmett who thanked Carlisle while I was left speechless; I was going to actually hear my baby's heart beat.

When everything was hooked up to the wall, Carlisle put some warm blue gel on my swollen stomach, I actually trembled with excitement, and Emmett was almost bouncing on the bed, he was bouncing so much he got caught on the tube which was giving me oxygen and almost ripped it.

"Careful!" I hissed.

"Are you ready?"

"Yes!" we both said at the same time making us giggle like little teenagers.

And the I could hear her or him, it was so surreal, I had wanted this for so long that when I heard the soft but quick thrumming of my babies heart I was in awe, my hand shook as I grasped Emmett's other arm, both of us connecting with our baby, his eyes locked into mine, and I could see the sincerity of his love for our child, if I could cry I would have wept with happiness. My babies heart beat was the most amazing thing I had ever heard, it was quicker than a normal human baby, just like little Renesmee, I loved Renesmee so much, but the love I felt for this baby was different to anything I ever felt before, I was in love with my little baby, and suddenly my arms were aching to have he or she in them.

I was truly ready to become a mother

***AN – Remember to vote and review! What did you think?***


	7. AN about the new poll! READ

**A.N. – Just a lil' note to tell you guys that I have stopped the poll**

**Girls was winning by 6 votes so I thought it best just to leave it their**

**The last percentages were:**

**Girls: 75%**

**Boy: 25%**

**So I've opened up a name poll – here is what you can vote for:**

**Emma – Rose (because of Emmett and Rosalie) it's a joint first name.**

**Rose – Emma (yet again because of Emmett and Rosalie & it's also a JFN**

**Emma – lee (cause of Rosalie and Emmett again – if you day it, it sounds like Emily.)**

**Cameron (cause of Emmett's randomness, basically I just wanted a fourth entry – lol)**

**So there you go ****VOTE NOW GUYS!!!!!!!!!**


	8. Vampire Loss?

***AN – my advice is to listen to Hurt by Christina agulera when reading this (strongly advise you to)**

**Thanks for the reviews guys, I love yah!***

The next few days passed uneventfully and by the time I was 15weeks (days) pregnant, I had a room full of flowers, courtesy of my overly romantic husband (who would have thought?) and I had decided it was time to bring in the rest of the family, all I had to do now was persuade Emmett telling everyone was the way to go.

"What do you think about telling everyone?" I asked, my hand placed on my stomach.

"Well, as long as I get to tell everyone with you, it can't be that bad an idea."

"Really?" I was completely shocked, he hadn't even really wanted Bella here, he had explained to me when everyone was hunting that he wanted to keep it a bit of a private situation.

"I just think the time's right now," he said turning his head and supposedly checking the readings on the machines.

"You're hiding something," he was acting weird, "you told me you wanted to keep it low key."

"I didn't know what I was saying-"

"Turn around Emmett, let me see your face."

"Ok..." he said turning, "I – uh – just – well here's the truth," I knew he'd crack. "Edward bet me in the last fight we had, and we were arguing about it last night – he said that he could get Bella to shield me so he couldn't read my mind then it would be a fair fight and he would still beat me!" by the end of his sentence he had that gleam in his eye he always got when competing with his brothers and he was starting to look like a 10 year old boy, practically jumping with self righteousness.

"You." I growled at him, pointing my perfectly manicured finger at him, "Are the most, arrogant, stupid, self absorbed, childish, man I have ever had the misfortune to know. Get out of my sight."

"Babe, please..." he moaned, walking towards me.

"OUT!" I snarled, bearing my sharp teeth at the idiot. He jumped backwards then seemed to hesitate between leaving me alone or trying again. My chest rumbled with growls and snarls, echoing inside my body. He ran from the room, clearly terrified of me even in my immobile pregnant state. Here was I, carrying our baby, wanting to tell our family that they would become aunts, uncles and cousins, and it was like I already had a child! The stupid husband of mine couldn't even agree with me because I wanted something, oh no, it had to because he wanted to fight his brother. Anger boiled through me and soon I was getting into a right state

My breathing had quickened from anger and I screamed for Esme and Bella, as I started to feel sharp pains down my side, they were beside me in seconds as I clutched my side, "The baby," I was terrified, trying but failing to calm my breathing, something's wrong.

"Carlisle!" I screeched, I should have called him first.

"Calm Rosalie," Bella tried to sooth me, but at the thought of my hurting baby, I just panicked more.

"Rosalie." Carlisle had entered the room and seeing me in such a mess was turning into Dr. Cullen.

"Help, my baby." I breathed heavily.

"Okay Rosalie, calm down, where's Emmett gone, Bella can go get him."

"No, he's run off, I told him to leave me, we had a fight," I panted as the pain in my groin came again.

Carlisle looked at me normally then started asking questions.

"When did the pain start?"

"Just after Emmett left, I was so angry." How could he do this to us, to our baby?

"Where is the pain?"

"The right side of my stomach and in my groin."

"What type of pain is it, sharp or throbbing?"

"Sharp, Carlisle what do you think's wrong?"

His eyebrows knitted together and I grasped the metal on the side of my bed, quickly disintegrating it in my frustration, "You can't have increased blood pressure, you have oxygen going into you even when you stop breathing, these pains are relatively common in the third or fourth month of pregnancy, but not to this intensity..." he paused.

"What Carlisle?" I snapped at him, my dry sobs filling the room.

"You may be losing the baby."

My world crumbled around me and I found myself in need of my absent partner, from my dead heart, a huge chunk was being pulled out, and I needed to cling to what was left. "Emmett," I panted, I want him, my voice got louder as I turned to Bella and Esme, shouting orders as to where he might go, my superhuman mind was becoming full of pain too quickly, until I had him by my side, there wouldn't be a chance that my sanity would survive.

"Baby," I sobbed over and over again, my hand placed on top of my bump, "baby, baby, baby, please don't leave me, I need you."

I knew deep down that this was my only chance, I wouldn't be able to try again, and I couldn't go through it.

"EMMETT!" I bawled, Bella had left to find him, and in my agony I needed him, "EMMETT!"

Carlisle was checking the machines and tightly holding my shoulder, both my hands were over my bump.

He was mumbling under his breath and his other hand was placed over mine, I found myself in those dark moments, curious as to what he was doing for my baby, I listened a little then realised what he was doing, he was praying.

I joined him in my desperation, my prayer being addressed to anyone who would help an undead mother.

_Please, Please, Please..._

_Anyone who will help me, please save my baby, help me!_

I smelt him near me and Carlisle's hands were removed from me, "Emmett," I whispered, still in my own prayers, one of his hands were placed on top of my trembling ones, his other hand stroking my cheek.

"Calm down honey, it will be okay, just calm down."

"I can't," my voice shook with hurt and loss.

"You haven't lost our little girl yet; hold on, calm, calm." His fingers stroked my face, and I tried with all I could to calm myself, but the pain was just as strong.

"NO!" I cried. I couldn't lose our baby.

"Don't let go, Rose, you can do this, just calm down, try to block out the pain, come on Rose, you can do it." As he spoke a sharp pain hit my groin again causing blackness to fill my mind.

I couldn't move, I couldn't see, I couldn't hear.

My baby?

***AN - *sniffs* I cried when I wrote that, so what did you think of my majorly depressing chapter?**

**REVIEW PLEASE.***


	9. Vampire Worship?

***AN – sorry for the intensity of the last chapter – just see what you think of this one && I got eight reviews for the last ch. so I'm happy! 10???? x x***

The darkness which had vieled my hurting mind was now lifting, dissorientation now the strongest feeling, where was I? What had happened?

Then I remembered, my perfect memories swung through my mind in quick ........, the pain which had filled me the last time I had been concious now overflowed, I was starting to feel my hands again, everything was

events through my head, it had been so soar I had passed out – I'm a vampire and I can't pass out, what the hell was going on?

I opened my eyes fully and noticed that Carlisle, Esme and Bella were all in the room withshocked and happy expressions on their faces. "What coming back to me and I was so afraid to open my eyes.

"My baby?" I whispered, as my eyes cracked open just a little and zoomed in on Emmett's face, relief spread quickly over his face when he found my open eyes and he smiled.

"You scared the hell out of me." he whispered, then adding with a smile, "the baby's okay, it was just a scare."

I was in pure bliss as I reran the paining happend to me, "What happend to me, what happend to my baby?" both questions were answered by an amazed looking Carlisle.

"I'm not yet wuite sure how you were able to pass out, I can only assume that it was your minds natural instinct to turn itself of, I'm not sure. But I do know that the pains which you were experiencing and when we thought you were losing the baby was normal pains which you can have during third and fourth months of pregnancy enhancened and stiulated by the stress you had just recieved." Emmett winced as he said the last words and I couldn't understand what for until I remembered why I had started breathing faster, he had caused it.

I smacked him over the head three times being sure to keep my inner calm but also sure that I was hurting him, the rest of the family sttod there in apparent shock, but I didn't care, he deserved what he was getting. He would never leave me alone again and he would try being more careful when he speaks.

"I deserved that," he mumbled

"Yeah, you did." I retorted, my anger crumbling when he gently placed his hand on my still living stomach. "Can you give us sometime alone, we need to sort some things out,"

"Sure," they replied quickly leaving the room and just after that, the house, I was truly thankful for my families understanding.

"We need to sort this out Emmett, and you need to be careful what you say to me." He nodded and got down on to both of his knees, his hands clasping together in a begging position.

"Rosalie Hale Cullen, you are my wife and also the most beautiful person existing in this universe, I don't realise how lucky I am to have you and when you scared me like that I realised just how much I should worship you everyday, you are my other half, and my etter half, I will try to understand your point of view from now on and I hope you forgive me for acting like such a stupid, self obsorved, ass." He finished with a pleading look on his face and I wasn't able to even hold a grudge after his whole hearted apology.

"You're forgiven Em, I love you," he was with me in seconds and we were both clinging on to eachother being careful of the baby, but tightly clinging to the top part of our bodies, dry sobs echoed throught the basement, loud and meaningful.

"I love you too babe, and I'm so sorry."

"Everything's fine, it all worked out okay, we just need to learn to be more careful." His hand caressed my body in one swift fluid motion, ending on my bottom lips, he pulled down a bit and my lip made a little popping noise as it fell back into place when he let go,suddenly that hot passion which I had been able to resist for 15 days was coming back to me, and clearly he was in exactly the same position, his whole body was up on the bed right beside me after a seventh of a second and his tongue was inside my mouth just as quick, I returned the passion, massaging his tongue with my heavily skilled one.

"Mmmm," he moaned a most arousing moan and I found myself pushing him of panting even though there was no need.

"Back," pant, "to," pant, "the," pant, "subject."

"Yes babe." He said in one efforted breath. I smirked at what I had reduced him to, he was like a young boy, dying for more. "Don't laugh at me, it's your fault," I just smiled wider.

"I think we should still tell the family." I stated, waiting with my finggers crossed for his reaction.

"Wh – what?" he stuttered, looking at me with disbelief.

"I think we should still tell them, for the right reasons now."

"Babe..."

"Please Emmett, you owe me," he flinched a little with the reminder and solemnly nodded his head.

I instantly felt bad for forcing him into something he clearly didn't think was right, "look, if you really don't think it's right then we can wait a little while, but we'll have to tell them eventually."

"No, you're right, I said that I 'd try to look at it from your point of view and I am, your right."

"Thankyou, it means alot."

"I know," and smiled, kissing my bump and sending little flutters of happiness of inside of me.

When the Esme, Bella and Carlisle had returned we told them what we planned to do and Esme brung down her lap top and set up web chat for us, when both Alice& Japer and Edward and Renesmee's faces were on the screen we began to talk.

"We have something to tell you guys," Emmett began.

"You will be shocked but we were wondering whether you can pay us a visit once you know." They all nodded their agreement and Renesmee blew us a kiss.

"Well..."

***AN – Okay – I know – F-L-U-F-F-Y! – but what did you think – Review and remember to vote on the poll guys !!!!!! x x***


	10. Vampire Anger?

***AN. – I know – short ch. And long wait – sorry sorry sorry – it was just one of those chapters where you're like – how the hell do I write this down and make it into a chapter, it should last like 100 words – lol – but I finally made myself write it lol – R && R please & remember to vote x***

"OMG!" she screamed, her hair bouncing all around her, creating a pixie look to the extreme.

"Calm down Al, you're going to annoy the baby," surprisingly, it was Emmett who came out with this statement, not me.

"I'm sorry," she whispered, "I just can't believe you're pregnant!" by the end of the sentence her voice had risen again.

"Jasper." I said, raising my eyebrows at him; he knew what he had to do.

He wrapped his arm around her waist pulling her to his side and slowly her face drifted into an expression of serenity, when she spoke again her voice was still a little squeaky, but otherwise serene. "Wow. I cannot wait for the others to come; a little baby Rose, you're going to have a little baby," and she pulled away from her partner, giving me a warm, gentle hug. I squeezed her back and she whispered into my ear, so low only I could hear, "You'll be the best mom ever."

"Thankyou," I whispered back, the serene mood filling not only Alice but me now.

"So are we still on for the bet?" Jasper smirked, unknowing.

I tried to keep the darkness from my eyes but Emmett noticed me tense, and Jasper winced a little as he felt my instant change in mood. "Uh, no Jazz, the baby comes first." He nodded quickly and never mentioned it again.

"How many weeks are you? It's like Renesmee right? That means seven times faster."

I smiled a little, my hand curving around my rounded stomach, the other one fixing the blanket which covered my open legs. "19 days, which means-?"

"Nineteen weeks." She cut me off again; if you had walked in on the scene you would have thought she was more excited than me.

"Yeah, that's what I was going to say," she giggled a little and I turned my gaze to Emmett. My yes zoomed in on his curly brown hair, then his luscious mouth, then his eyes. I don't usually get lost in their grasp but this time I just let myself go, inhaling his sweet scent.

I was really missing certain things, if you get my go.

"Uhm... guys..?"Alice started then we all froze again, as we heard the smooth sound of what could only be a Volvo making its way towards the house. Bella was gone in a flash, obviously missing her family, I felt a little regretful then of making her come and protect me when she wasn't actually needed. Then again, I would have done the same thing over again, if there was even a small chance Emmett would try something, I would need all the help I could get.

"Edward's a pretty tense," Jasper mumbled.

"Wh – what?"

"He doesn't seem too happy..." As Jasper spoke Edward, Bella and Renesmee were making their speedy way inside, they entered with an five year old looking Renesmee in Bella's arms, and before we could react well Edward had flew across the room and had his hand around Emmett's throat, his body pushed up against the wall.

Renesmee wailed as I sat in shock, trying to pull my thoughts together.

"Mummy, what's daddy doing to Uncle Emmett?" she cried as Bella tried to soothe her. While everyone reacted to the other scene on the other side of the room.

I sat watching it unfold, I would do nothing even though the instantaneous snarls were echoing inside of me, begging to be sounded; but I refused to indulge even as I watched the family pull and hall at Edward, Emmett staring at him with an expression of utter shock, not moving an inch; just, letting him.

I locked my arms to my sides, refusing to let my mind panic. Carlisle kept glancing over at me and the monitor, and I sat rigid, my eyes wide open, unblinking. Breathing as steady as I could manage, I was able to utter a coherent sentence.

"What is going on?" I breathed, filling my lungs, and then letting the air out. Trying to calm myself, I found Jasper's eyes quickly, and he knew what to do. Instantly I felt calmer, the panic murkier in my head.

"He. Let. This. Happen." He spat through his teeth. Locking eyes with a taken aback Emmett.

"What do you mean, you have Renesmee." As if on cue, Renesmee gave a little sniff and then stuck out her bottom lip.

"I don't think you're being very fair daddy, you always tell me to ask first, then act." He nodded his head and took her quickly in his arms as she reached for him. Bella snuck her arm around his waist and whispered in is ear, so low that I couldn't hear it. He nodded again, passed Renesmee back to Bella then walked over to Emmett again. I felt my body tense again, the beeping coming from the machines quicken just a little, then I felt another surge of calm; the beeping went back to normal.

"Why?" he asked plainly, the emotionless mask which we all knew so well was in back place.

It was silent for a couple of minutes, reminding me of the annoyance his power could be.

"You should have still..." he trailed of, still staring unblinkingly at Emmett.

"She's my sister." He almost moaned.

I knew we were family, but after the way I had treated Bella I had thought his brotherness had disappeared. I always thought he was the kind of brother who would leave me to fend for myself, not that I wanted him to go all protective over **this** matter.

"I'm sorry." He spoke loudly, his voice echoing in the large basement. Everyone still watching them.

"I told you daddy," Renesmee chimed in, earning a little laugh from Edward, followed by a giggle from Bella and Alice, then Emmett. Soon the whole room was laughing at Renesmee.

"We certainly know who's teaching who." Carlisle laughed with a raise of the eyebrow.

I accidentally sobered everyone by going back to the previous issue, "Why did you do that Edward." His head tilted towards the floor a little, ashamed looking. I'm sorry Rosalie; I just don't want to see my little sister in pain. I understand now."

_I need this baby Edward, don't you dare turn Emmett against it. _I thought loudly, making sure Edward picked up on my thoughts.

This time it was his turn to raise an eyebrow as he turned his head.

"So Emmett, or should I say Daddy..."

Edward sprinted to Renesmee and Bella, hugging both happily, and kissing Renesmee lightly on the cheek before Emmett hadn't even processed what he had just said; once he realised he turned to me. "Okay if I go for a couple of minutes."

"Hmm, let me think..." his eyes widened, and his mouth slipped into the petted lip look. I couldn't say no to that.

"I suppose."

And he ran off after his brother, leaving me with Alice & co.

He would pay for this later ;).

***AN – YOU LIKE? –REMEMBER TO REVIEW X OH – AND VOTE X***


	11. Vampire bond?

***A.N. – omg – it's been ages since I've updated – I feel horrible for neglecting my duties as an FF writer ;) – I 've been really ill lately but I am still so sorry! The next chapter will be quite funny – or at least I intend for it to be funny ;) – please review and tell me what you think – I've missed my reviewers x***

The next two days were filled with "baby pickings." I don't really know any other way to describe it. We were constantly on the internet searching for baby items; which ranged from stretchy baby growths (due to our babies definite quickened growth) to extendable prams. Then there was the designs which Alice and, surprisingly, Reneesme drew up. I was shocked to realise that my niece was just as talented as her pixie like aunt.  
With a mother like Bella I was half expecting Alice to have to force fashion down her throat.

Bella seemed happy to have her husband back and disappeared for a day with him while we happily took care of Nessie, she seemed quite hesitant to leave her again, and I knew that those feelings would surely come when I have my baby; Edward loved Renesmee just as much as Bella, but somehow I am led to believe that a mother's love is different; a sort of bond which cannot be formed between father and child due to their inability to carry a baby for nine months. I found myself weirdly envying Bella once again; not enough to treat her worse but enough to remind me of my old feelings.

She got to be an eternal monster **and **have a child; now it's my turn for happiness and I am completely ready. Only I now had something more to worry about.

There is problem with having Reneesme around had nothing to do with Reneesme herself, it was the problem of the dog.

I could literally shiver when he is mentioned, he annoys me to the uttmost highest and I was absolutely against the idea of having him in the house until little Nessie's eyes welled up with tears and she put on the cute little face Emmett readily used to get his own way – "Please Auntie Rose, I miss him." I couldn't understand how such a smart child could miss a mongrel after just two weeks of separation, yet I gave the go ahead anyway.

So on my 21st day of pregnancy the while of the family gathered around my bedside as the smell entered the house. I felt my nostrils flare and tension ripple through me, but it was quickly stifled by a calming heaviness which enveloped me just seconds later; Jasper.

At first I had decided that it would be better if the wolves didn't know anything about my miracle pregnancy, then I realised that Reneesme, through no fault of her own, would be likely to tell him almost straight away. At least if he was shown everything was harmless then I could try and persuade him – while trying not to hold my nose – to act well to the idea.

As he entered the spacious and well lit basement I felt Emmett tense then relax a little as Jasper turned his face a fraction towards him.

The stupid beast howled the second he took in my stomach, "Wh – what?" he stuttered and muttered not forming much coherent stuff, then he managed a stilted sentence, "If –if you can, umm, breed, what about the, the bad leeches?"

Both Emmett and I hissed at the term leeches, and Alice clasped the hand which was not already taken by Emmett's vast hand.

"I am sorry Jacob, but i do not like the use of that derogatory term in my home," Jacob's jaw tightened as though weighing something up, he moved his stare to little Nessie and his eyes lit up, the frown never leaving his face though, "I will explain things in more detail later, but I can assure you that no other **vampire** -" Carlisle emphasized the word, "will be able to breed without the help of me." Jacob stared at him for a few seconds before his shoulders relaxed and he turned to Bella.

"Can I hold her; I won't bring up the **thing, **just let me hold her," his face softened, "please,"

"Please daddy," Nessie added; I simply could not understand how she wanted to be near him.

"Yes, of course Jacob." Reneesme ran into his arms quickly once her mother's words were spoken and Jacob spun her around till she giggled and made my understandably sour face turn up into a smile.

"Be careful," Edward chided him, and Jacob gently set her down, looking straight into the eyes of my neutral brother.

"I know that you are worried about little Nessie being with me, but if I have your permission, I would like to take her to meet my family, only the-"

"NO! No, absolutely not. That is out of the question-" Bella was interrupted by her daughters soft wails, and I felt her heart break in two, torn between her safety and her happiness. Bella had Renesmee in her arms in seconds, and had her sitting on her hip while she gently rocked back and forward, sending me into little fantasies of my own baby rocking on my hip...

I was quickly snapped out of it by Edward's shocking words, "Bella, love, you know Nessie is safe with him – he would never let anything happen to her."

"H- huh?" Bella's fading crimson eyes popped open in shock as Nessie's cry quieted too little "after crying hiccups."

Edward made his way over to her gently slipped his arm around her waist; the family picture was beautiful. Dad, mum and baby girl. "You know I'm always the protective one, but it's causing our daughter pain to be away from him-"

"Pain?"

"Yes, pain, and Alice can see that she will be back here at exactly the time Jacob says she will be back here at; 5 o'clock tomorrow night."

Bella's eyes dropped from his and were on Renesmee's in a flash, "Nessie, I missed you so much." Nessie's eyes watered and Bella's dry sobs filled the silent room. "Are you sure you want to go with Jacob?" Of course she must have known the answer, but Renesmee put her hand to Bella's face, kissing her cheek gently at the same time; and Bella smiled. "If you go with Jacob you are going to have to get packed," Renesmee nodded happily as she was put down, then her face suddenly changed to grimace. In seconds the whole family had surrounded the little angle and I had naturally tried to sit up quickly; surprisingly, Emmett was there to push my swollen body back down, and I tried to relax on the fluffed up pillows while everyone fussed over my beautiful niece.

"Auntie Rose?" her little voice chimed over the voices of her mother and father. Every one's eyes turned to me as I answered her.

"Yes, sweetie?"

"It's just, I wanted to spend some time with you, I've really missed you and I can't because I'm going with Jacob."

As much as I hate the mutt, I knew what I had to say, "It's okay, I'll still be here when you get back, we'll look through your designs together and Alice will help you sew them. You can go with Jacob, it's fine," I smiled at her as her brown eyes lit up when I mentioned her designs.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she sped towards me and gave me a warm hug before running back to Jacob.

"Okay Renesmee, let's get your things packed, Jacob, is there any chance you could come back in an hour, we'll have all of her things ready for the z... outing you have planned." Edward smiled a little as he lifted Nessie into his arms and proceeded upstairs with both Bella and Jacob by his side.

The room was silent for a few seconds before Emmett decided to fake a cough.

"Yes?" I questioned.

"Well, Carlisle said he had something planned for today, for us." I glanced towards Carlisle who had his arm around Esme.

"Do you?"

"Yes actually I d-"

"Uhh – I don't think we are needed for this particular event, I don't think Rose would enjoy sharing the findings with us,"

"Sorry?"

"Jasper and I are going upstairs, I would advise you to follow Esme – and you Carlisle, when you give them your "findings" – run." Without another word Alice exited the basement, pulling Jasper along with her, Esme hesitated for a moment before giving ma a swift smile and following; what the hell is going on?

"Uh – Carlisle – what did you have planned?" I asked, a little dubious.

His eyes dropped to the ground before he answered, "Well – I was planning on weighing you."

***A.N – I feel horrible for making you guys wait so long for this ch. So I'll make sure the next one is up asap – remember to vote and review x***


	12. Vampire Weighin?

***A.N – I feel bad – it's quite a short ch. – but I hope you guys like it and review – cause the 100****th**** reviewer can have a preview (through PMing) of the next ch. ;) x***

As Carlisle entered the storage room in the basement to get the hospital bed scales I thought about what he had just said, Emmett taking my hand beside me.

I was a perfect size 8***A.N. size four in America*** 10 stones and 5ft9" tall. I suppose I would have put on about 9-10 pounds in weight – I mean – it's not like I'm eating extra or anything, and I didn't think I was going to react badly to it, maybe it's just because I've been warned I'm think in like this, I know full well after the Edward/Bella incident how subjective Alice's visions are.

I took pride in my perfection, it may be extremely vain but it's just a habit, I'm used to everyone, including my husband marvelling at my supermodel looks and flawless body. I was beginning to wonder of into my thoughts of a perfect family when Emmett surprised me by pressing his lips harshly against mine.

It was a quick yet passionate experience, and once finished it left me gasping for unnecessary air, again. "What was that for?" I panted.

"Just to let you know that whatever happens I love you all the same." He smiled brightly and I gave him one back, quite sincere.

"I know..." I couldn't really work out where exactly he was going with this – but still. Carlisle entered quickly with an electrical scales bed.

"Emmett, if you could carefully lift Rosalie of the bed slightly, be careful of the tubes, and I'll switch the beds over in no time." He gave a nervous smile and I looked up to see a cautious Emmett.

"Tell me if I hurt you at all, straight away."

"Unlikely," I muttered but nodded anyway. He slid his large, soft hands underneath my body and memories of his soft touch were brought back to mind, He held me slightly above the hospital bed with one arm extending down the length of my spine and circumspectly lifted the tubes with his other hand, under two seconds it took for the beds to be switched and me to be gently lowered to the weighing bed.

"Just tell me," I groaned, it must be over a stone if Alice had freaked, she probably saw her own reaction to my reaction, as she is quite prevented from seeing the baby – it's quite lucky that she now constantly has Renesmee around, the next 24 hours would be quite painful for her mind

Carlisle had apparently not switched it on yet, and I closed my eyes over as Emmett leaned over me trying to read the figures which were fuzzing back and forth on the side of the bed.

"Are you ready?" Carlisle asked quietly.

"Ye-"

"Carlisle please go upstairs, I'll talk to her." Emmett's soft tones interrupted my shaky voice.

It couldn't be that bad. Could it?

"Rose?" I opened my eyes to his find his face just inches from mine; he had moved the double bed so that it was pushed against the weighing one. I made sure my eyes stayed averted from the steady digits.

"Just tell me Emmett, it can't be that bad." He raised his eyebrows just a little at my comment but opened his mouth to proceed.

"Well, the thing is, you have a lot of fluids and things going into you right now, so you're bound to begin weighing more," he sucked in a large gulp of air before continuing, "12 stone 2" he blurted out so quick I don't think a human would have caught it, but my perfect hearing caught it alright.

"Wh-what, it can't be," I checked the side of the bed in shock and disbelief, and there they where, proudly staying at that horrible weight. Probably making me disgusting to my perfect husband.

Looks had meant almost everything to me for such a long time the thought of losing them and becoming just the usual vamp flooded through me, some part of my brain was playing the rational card and giving me into trouble for acting like such a vain, stuck up idiot. But the other, larger part was screaming about how disgusted the incarnated perfection lying beside me must think.

Did he know how big that is? – Size 16.***A.N. – Size 12 in America* **

Does he know that when I have the baby, due to vampire genetics and stuff, I may stay that big.

I thought that I wouldn't have to stretch to that much. He loves me now, but what if we tried to get back our sex life and found that he was repelled my hideous body. What if... What if... What if...

I hadn't realised I was shaking until Emmett pulled his arms around my now large frame and careful let my head nestle into his toned body.

"It's okay, just remember why you're doing this, come on now, calm down." He hushed me until I became still them pulled my face up to his; giving me a little kiss on the tip of my nose. "You know I love you."

"But-"

"No buts allowed," he said, giving one short snicker at his unintentional joke. "I love you whether you weigh twenty stone or ten, I'll never stop loving you."

"You're so perfect, everything about you, and what if I have this baby and I'm all saggy and horrible – how about then?" I questioned, staring deep into his eyes, finding only sincerity in his following words.

He place his hands on both of my cheeks, staring passionately back into my eyes, "Rose, you need to understand this. No matter the way you look, I will always love you, not just your outside draws me to you. I love everything about you, and as long as you don't change inside nothing else matters. And I know that even if you had six legs and three arms it wouldn't stop me from loving you. You are my soul mate, my eternal partner, I will always love you. Till the end of time."

"Till the end of time," I repeated," smiling in spite of my weight. Now Emmett had spoken to me, it didn't seem such a big thing now, what's important is that I have my husband's love.

I snuggle up into his thick arms , turning my body slightly, enjoying his close proximity.

After what I am guessing was a couple of hours of silence, Emmett decided to break it – not that it was uncomfortable. "I have a question."

"Yes?"

"Are we going to move back out when this is all over"?

***A.N. What do you think? And remember to review x***


	13. Vampire Instincts?

***A.N – Firstly I apologize for the short ch. – really I do but I had to end it where it is and I would just be rambling otherwise – it's a bit of a filler until the end – the real action begins ch. 12!***

The issue of where we would go after the birth was still unresolved; Esme and Carlisle had told us we were welcome as it was our home too but I wasn't sure, I love my family but I know that I may need some time alone with my baby. Emmett was also undecided so we were trying to solve the matter slowly, just taking everything one step at a time.

Little Renesmee and I spent almost a whole day together when she returned from the dogs. She brought in her beautiful designs for my little baby and we used our time to perfect them and talk:

"Nessie!" I exclaimed when I saw the large sketch. "You drew this?"

"Sure!" she smiled.

"You're very talented honey; don't tell Auntie Alice, but these are just as good as hers." She giggled and pulled her thumb and forefinger across her lips then jolted her hand behind her signing the zipping of her mouth and throwing away the key. She was the cutest thing I had ever seen.

"But why do you think it'll be a girl?" all of the designs were definitely for baby girls, what was everyone's reason for believing this?

"Hmmm... I don't know Auntie Rose. I just started designing and what came out was all of these girl baby clothes – maybe it's because that's what Auntie Alice thinks..."

"She does?" Another believer.

"Yeah! Have you not seen the Lemon and Pale pink dress yet, it's so amazing, she was just telling me that even without her psychic powers she just knew it would be a girl."

I suppose it figures. They would all side with Emmett; I could just imagine the look on his face when everyone told them of their agreement with him. "You know what we should?"

"Yes Auntie Rose?" Her little finger was twirling her waist length curls in the most adorable way.

"Well I was just thinking that I used to sow and embroider alot, I could teach you and we could make your designs together."

"Wow!" Her bronze ringlets bounced as she jumped from her Bratz chair and hugged me. "That would be so cool!"

Then I had a bit of a moment, I could just imagine Nessie being my child, and me teaching my little girl "family skills".

Within seconds I was once again aching for this baby to be in my arms.

It's been four days since I found out the horrendous weight I now tipped, making me an immensely brilliant 25 days pregnant. Esme has bought me cream after balm after oil. All to "help prevent stretch marks" I doubted very much that they would work be me being me I couldn't resist trying.

"Buttermilk oil, honey cream and coco butter anti stretch balm."

"Thanks Esme," I said, a little shamefully, my vanity was becoming a bit of an embarrassment.

"Its okay sweetie, I think I know what you're going through." She smiled almost wistfully and memories instantly sprang to mind.

_(MEMORY)_

"_W-what happened to make you... like me?" I was scared to hell of my recent transformation and for the first few weeks I was only able to feel relatively comfortable around the woman vampire. She pulled her arm around me and gave me a small and authentic smile._

"_I jumped off a cliff."_

"_Oh." There was a short silence and I thought that her memories must be private; just as I intended on keeping alot of mine, but then she began to speak again._

"_I was pregnant, and I lost the baby."_

"_Oh." Yet again I was lost for words, what do you say to that?_

"_I was 6 months along you know, so close to becoming a mother, when I lost it, I just couldn't live anymore; my husband was a drunk and showing his violent side more and more each day. Most of my family had died in a fire when I was 6. I had nothing left to live for."_

_Silence once more._

_(END MEMORY)_

"I'm sorry."

"No need to be Rose, it was a long time ago, I have Carlisle now and I have you guys. You're all my children,"

"Thanks Esme. You really are the perfect mother, I doubt myself for a second and your always there to bring me back up again, you're the mother I never had." She was beside me in a flash and hugged me gently.

"Thank you Rose, you don't know how much it means to me."

She pulled up my top carefully and opened a bottle coco butter cream at the same time.

One second I was calm and tranquil, within a second the peaceful feeling had been blocked from mind which was now overflowing with hunger.

I could smell a human. My throat was suddenly dry and parched; the hungurous feeling I had strained to put to the back of my mind was now flinging itself forward with a vengeance.

My hand swung to my throat, clamping it closed, I stopped breathing, moving.

I had forgotten about Esme standing there in the "heat" of the moment, her eyes were bulging and she had one arm outstretched in front of my chest as if to prevent me from moving and the other dialling on her mobile at extreme speed, "Don't worry Rosalie, I'll have them out of here in two seconds, Edward is probably already taking them out right now. Just calm down."

I tried to stay calm, not breathing , but then I nearly blacked out, something inside me tried to leap from the table, I tried to stop myself, I just, Couldn't.

***A.N. – Reviews are very welcome x x***


	14. Vampire Lullaby?

***A.N – Just to let you know when you get to the song in this it's Bubbly by Colbie Caillat (good idea to listen to it;))***

As multiple tubes were ripped from my most private area I screamed in anguish. Nothing could stop me, as much as I wanted to go lye back down it was as if my body would not allow that, and as I growled both in frustration and hunger I sped towards the door frame, dodging Esme on my way.

I was vaguely aware of her screaming plea for me to stop but it wasn't like it was optional, I headed straight through the door only to be grasped by the shoulders tightly and what I guessed was a leg to be pushed out in front of me, sending me straight into Emmett's arms.

I struggled in spite of myself, snarls ripping through me, "Let. Me. Go."

"Calm, Rosie, you know you don't want this," Already he was laying me down on the bed, Esme pinning my ankles to it with both of her hands, and Emmett holding me down with his elbow just above my chest. "It's okay, breathe properly, there's nothing left in the air."

The words barely registered but I breathed deeply waiting for the mouth watering scent which had filled my nostrils only 10 seconds ago, and was surprised to find that I was left with only the tiniest trace of human blood, almost immediately my true mind came back to me and I understood what I had just done.

"No..." I breathed the thought of my baby losing air and blood flooded to mind, "Baby..."

"Its okay, Carlisle's just coming, everything's okay." His voice was so serene, I believed him when he said it would be okay.

Carlisle entered the room and as I tried not to sob took up his position as doctor, "be prepared, this'll hurt quite a bit."

I squeezed Emmett's hand tightly and I heard Edward and Jasper's conversation upstairs, "At least Alice went with Bella, Charlie and Nessie will be fine." He said it as if Charlie was not the only life I had endangered, I would never hurt...

I winced as the tube inched back inside me, Emmett drawing soft circles with his thumb on the palm of my hand, I grasped the fact that I had just endangered my nieces life, she was half human after all, what if I got so hungry one time I couldn't stop myself with my baby, part of me told me that it was just the hormones but I felt doubt drown me with fear for my unborn child, what if I hurt it?

"The tubes are in." In my horrified thoughts I had almost been able to block out the pain in my lower section, my hand automatically curved over my now quite large stomach. "The trouble is the baby seems quite distressed."

"I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to." I sobbed

"It's okay Rosalie, you may be able to calm it down, and as you know from Renesmee our children are very smart, try and talk to it."

"What – what do I say?"

"I don't know, just what you think would help."

"Please leave us." Emmett spoke quietly.

Carlisle nodded and both he and Esme left the basement. "Call me if you need me." He called as he left the room.

"What do I –"

I was cut of my by a finger Emmett had pressed to his lips, "Shhhhh"

I obeyed.

"I think I have an idea."

"I've been awake for a while now." he sang slowly, deep, perfect notes, softly leaving his chest

You've got me feelin' like a child now  
'Cause every time I glimpse your bubbly face  
I get the tinglies in a almost every place

They start in my toes  
Makes me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go

The rain is falling on my window pane  
But we are hiding in a safer place  
You're covers staying safe and warm  
You give me feelings that I adore

They start in my toes  
Make me crinkle my nose  
Wherever it goes  
I always know  
That you make me smile  
Please stay for a while now  
Just take your time  
Wherever you go"

"huh," relief washed through as I knew that the panic was over, Emmett had possibly just saved our babies life, he kissed my bump so softly, cupping his hand around it, drawing soothing circles around by belly button as we sat in silence, thinking of what he had just done, he had sang knowing that all of his family would be listening, completely lost his all masculine image for me.

"Thankyou." I breathed. His head lifted and our eyes locked.

"It was no trouble," he grinned.

"Hmm..." I said, not quite convinced.

"We are to get through this Rosie; you, me, and baby girl Cullen." I never even challenged his "girl." I was just so content in that moment, nothing seemed to pierce it.

"Can you do something for me?"

"I suppose so." He winked jokingly.

"Kiss me."

"Absolutely." He smiled as he leaned over and locked his lips with mine. My hand reached for his face and stroked the soft and almost nonexistent stubble on my husband's face, marvelling in the softness of his lips and the sweet taste beyond. His hand was still over my stomach as he kissed me.

We pulled back after only a few minutes, breathing the essential for me. "Do you know what I find so surprising?" I asked him.

"I'm not too sure." He laughed light heartedly.

"You never went for the usual lullaby, why?"

"Well for one we're not the usual parents, and two, I think it fits my adoration for our baby Cullen perfectly," I nodded while I processed what he had just told me.

He adored our baby.

He was truly going to be right there with me every step of the way, it had been him who had been there to stop me from hurting myself, Charlie, Renesmee or our baby, he had not only stopped me but he had done it without harming the baby, managed to get me back to the bed in time for or bay to be okay then managed to calm both the baby and me down.

Emmett really is my angel.

***A.N – Awww – how sweet is Emmett? - Review please x x***


	15. Vampire Cravings?

***A.N. – Okay guys – here is your update! I thought you deserved a bit if a light hearted ch. – so you got one! BIG S/O TO .. For ideas! – hope you enjoy! x**

**Rosalie's Baby ch. 14**

My stomach growled whilst Emmett stifled a snicker at my human traits.

"Not funny," I moaned.

"Sorry babe; but really, it's just so weird to see you hungry... all the time," he emphasized the last few words and I murmured lowly, telling him exactly where he could stick his rotten human food.

The ironic thing is, it was always him grumbling about not having enough hunting time, always going on and on about how he needed some more blood, I however, kept it to every three weeks exactly and I usually only left for an hour or so for food. To be honest, I don't particularly like feeding as a vampire and I guess it wouldn't be so bad eating human food if I actually enjoyed it, the only thing is; I have yet to smell something which entices me."I just don't see why Carlisle won't order in some human blood for me."

"Rosie, why don't you just try to enjoy it, it can't be that bad with all the hormones and sh** that Carlisle keeps talking about; I'm sure he said that would make human food edible."

"It's edible," I whinged, "but barely."

"And you're sure that you haven't smelt or tasted anything you would want again – because I'll get you it straight away if you like."

"No." I breathed sadly, feeling quite sorry for myself.

"I tell you what I'll do." His eyes lit up with the excitement of a new idea and I hesitated before asking him what it was, sometimes he was such a child.

"Yes?"

"How about Jasper and I go to the supermarket in Port Angeles, we'll pick out alot of different foods; bring them all back in the jeep; then we can see if you enjoy any of them." He was practically jumping about on the bed with enthusiasm. When I never spoke straight away he began to prompt me, "how about it? I t would really help you out if it worked."

Personally, all I could really think of was trying all these different foods and hating the lot.

Maybe I should just give it a try, it would be pretty beneficial to the baby if I actually found enjoyment in eating once again, after finding out my weight I had been a bit put of eating as well but I don't want to deprive my baby.

"Well, I suppose-"

"JASPER!" I guess it's all decided then.

Jasper was standing beside us in a flash and Emmett filled him in on the situation quickly.

"...so will you help us out?" Emmett finished.

"Uh... Of course, when are we leaving?"

"In two minutes, I've just got to watch Rosalie eat her soup first."

"Shut up," I muttered. "I'm not a five year old."

"No, but I just want to make sure you eat up properly for our little girl."

"baby."

"girl."

"baby."

"unisex."

"What?" Jasper and I both laughed as he looked at us with a puzzled expression. "I thought that's what you call everything that could be different sexes."

"Noooo," Jasper snickered, "that's what you call clothes, names and stuff that are for whatever sex."

"Huh," Emmett said, trying to laugh at himself but I could tell he would have been bright red at his mistake if it wasn't for his lack of blood.

"It doesn't matter Em," I whispered, wrapping my arms around him, "just be quick back." I dropped my voice even lower so Jasper couldn't hear as I sighed into his ear, "I'll miss you, as always."

"Me too," he kissed my nose as he spoke and moved his lips to my mouth before we were interrupted by a fake clearing of the throat.

"Uhh, guys, kind of making me feel like a third wheel here."

"Sorry," Emmett breathed as he jumped up, quickly bending down again to give my now covered bump a soft kiss on top. "Let's go."

They turned to leave, Jasper in front; just before Emmett had left the room he turned again.

"Don't worry babe, I'll be back soon."

xXxXxXxXxXx

Emmett's POV (inside the jeep)

"Okay then, so what were you thinking in buying her?" Jasper questioned.

"Not too sure."

"Well that's great, I was hoping we could draw up a mental list here," Jasper chuckled while leaning forward and pushing down the button to turn up the classic: Sex on Fire.

We stopped at the lights and I pulled out the whole Kings of Leon album from the glove department, handing it to Jasper just as the lights changed.

"Well thank God for you."Jasper smirked.

"What?"

"Have you ever had to listen Edward's music the whole frickin' way back from Seattle, it's almost hell on earth."

"No; we usually take the jeep when we're going anywhere,"

"Well make sure you always do; he refuses to switch on the radio when his favourites came on, I mean really – Debussy?"

I snorted with laughter at the outraged expression which was plastered to a usually quite quiet Jasper's face. Who would ever have thought he would have such a thing against classics.

"So back to Rose. I think I might actually have an idea on that front."

"Really?" I had just planned to throw in anything, hoping she would like it.

"Why don't we call Bella? She can tell us what Nessie likes."

"Great idea! She usually drinks blood around us, I almost forgot she was half human."

Jasper rolled his eyes at me as he flipped open his phone, dialling, and then lifting it to his ear.

"Hello Bella," he spoke at an increased speed but I could understand perfectly. "I was just wondering if you could help Emmett and me out. We're looking for something Rosalie will enjoy eating more than anything she has to eat at the moment. We thought since you have Nessie and you know what she likes you could help us out.

(bella answers)

"We've already tried all of them, but it doesn't seem to be any of the cravings you had."

(bella speaks)

"What human food does Nessie eat then?"

(bella speaks)

"Ughh – I don't think Rosalie'll like that."

(Bella speaks)

"No, no, I think that's enough variety for now."

(Bella speaks)

"Yeah, I'll see you later, tell Alice I said hi."

With that he put the phone down and turned to me. "I'm really not sure Rosalie's gonna like it."

I breathed out slowly, what else can we do? I guess I should have thought this through.

xXxXxXxXxXx

(Back home) Rosalie's POV

I heard the jeep several minutes before they even entered the drive way, the perfect engine buzzing; I had fitted it myself before we left our last home. Usually we just bought new cars wherever we go but this car was specially fitted with amazing pieces of machinery from all around the world; all installed by me of course. I was rather proud of the jeep, even though it's technically Emmett's ride.

"ROSIE!"Emmett's booming voice reached me quickly as he entered the basement, his sweet smell surrounding me in seconds.

"How was shopping?" I smiled as he kissed little bumpy, then moving his lips to my forehead.

"Brilliant!" he smiled.

Silence.

He fidgeted, his thumbs twirling around each other, not a normal vampy characteristic.

"Is there something you want to do?" I asked finally, usually Emmett was the one who iniciated conversations.

"I just, kinda, wanna, go and make it all now. Is that okay?" he asked lifting his head and giving me a quick grin.

"I suppose." I said, mystified by his strange manner.

He smiled at me again, gave me a quick peck on the cheek then was of upstairs.

I bit the inside of my cheek unintentionally, shocking myself as my own venom seeped into my body, small sparks of pain flared through my body and I lay statue like almost automatically.

But the pain faded quickly; probably just normal pregnancy pains.

So I flicked up the volume on my muted stereo and closed my eyes as the sweet sounds of Brahms lullaby filled the room.

Thinking about my baby.

Thinking about my baby and my husband.

Thinking about the three of us; as a family unit.

And before I knew it unfamiliar smells were filling my nostrils, one particularly promising one smelt actually rather nice.

"Just coming Rose!" Emmett shouted as he appeared in front of me balancing two plates on one arm and a medium sized table in the other, he quickly put them down; both plates being placed on the mahogany masterpiece. "There's about 5 other dishes babe, I'll just go get them." He beamed.

I had the chance to glance down on both plated of food as he flashed upstairs and was back down with five more.

Both were covered in a metal casing, some memories in the back of mind playing up, it reminded me of dinner with Royce. Posh, posh, posh.

As the five dishes were placed down on the table I looked up to my husband, getting lost in his perfect looks; here was just something about him with an apron tied around his broad body.

"Voila!" he joked, motioning towards the steaming food placed before me. "So really," his joking face dropped a little, "What do you think?"

"I think it seems promising." I admitted. "So what is it all?"

He tapped the side of his nose secretively, "I'll tell you later."

"It can't be worse than drinking blood I suppose!" I chimed. "So... First course?" I asked.

He smiled mischievously as he lifted the first the first lid.

"Ughh," I moaned as the gagging reflex was almost triggered, the horrid smell filling the air around me. "Salmon," I muttered.

"I guess that's a no then." Emmett whistled as he quickly closed over the dish.

"Sorry, I never liked seafood, even when I was human."

"Oh crap," he muttered, trying to sneakily remove one of the other dishes and place it under the table.

"What was it?" I asked, a little curious.

"Crab soup." He flashed me a smile as he placed a plate on top of my carefully, I laughed as it wobbled, about to fall, Emmett clutched it tightly one handedly and removed the lid once again.

The smell wasn't particularly of putting, better than I had been eating lately.

Emmett handed me a fork, and I slowly, cautiously, used it.

As I placed the sauce coated beans onto my mouth I, for the first time, wanted a little more. I chewed them, letting the flavours fill my mouth.

"What are they?" I wondered to Emmett.

"Kidney beans in a special Chinese sauce – Bella gave us the sauce – apparently Nessie loves them.

"I... like them."

His face lit up as he watched me eat half of the whole dish, the most human food I have eaten since the 20's.

Dish after dish yet none appealed to me like the special sauced kidney beans. Finally we were down to the last one and I was getting sick of the revolting tasting session.

"Can we just call it a day?" I begged him, "I really don't want to do this anymore." I tried the whole puppy dog face thing. Note to self – it just doesn't work for me.

So I was handed the next plate and I took of the lid without further argument.

Suddenly the smells which filled the room were nothing but heavenly, I naturally leaned in closer, sniffing at the bazaar looking yet divine food.

"You like it?" Emmett asked, incredulous.

"The smell, it's just so wonderful." I sighed; maybe I had finally found the perfect human foods to crave over.

"Try a bit," Emmett urged.

I wasn't to be told twice and I lifted my fork without delay, swiftly stocking up with a large amount of the bliss. I shoved it into my mouth, as if my hunger was finally being quashed. "Ahhhhh" I sighed as the perfection this dish held tantalised each taste bud.

"You like?" Emmett chuckled.

"Not just like; love." I breathed, quickly bringing more of it to my mouth with too small fork. "What is this?" I marvelled.

"I don't think you want to know," Emmett laughed and I was instantly on alert, although I couldn't stop shovelling it into my mouth.

"I do." I stated, seriously.

"Are you sure?"

"Most definitely."

"Well, have you ever heard of haggis?"

"What?" I mouthed gobsmacked at this new information. I t couldn't be...

"Haggis." He repeated.

"This is..?"

"Yes." He finished for me.

My fork dropped with a loud clang, my head almost spinning with disgust.

"You. Made. Me. HAGGIS?" I screamed, whacking him over the head repeatedly, as he stood still in obvious shock at my sudden outburst.

"I just thought..."

"You didn't think, that was the problem!" I shouted. Does he even know what he just fed me – pig's blood, sheep organs – everything like that – all mixed into one.

He turned from me as I screamed "HAGGIS?!" at him once more.

Sitting just out if my reach with his head hung low.

I sat back, trying to calm myself, Brahms lullaby now filling the silence.

As I thought about it, the smell was once again wafted u towards my nose, and I found myself almost shimmering in delight at the juicy flavours which the monstrous dish held, my stomach growing hungrier and hungrier by every quiet minute.

I felt it build till I couldn't take it anymore, my hand snatched out, grabbing some haggis and emptying it into my mouth.

"Mmmmmm." Was the noise which was made at contact, Emmett snapping his head up a small smirk trying not to reach a full blown grin.

"I Love you Emmet Cullen," I sighed as more was stuffed into my mouth." This. Is. So. Good!"

***A.N. – Review for me ;) x***


	16. Vampire Link?

***A.N – OMG – SO SORRY FOR TAKING SO LONG – it took me ages to write this ch. Because I was just so completely blocked towards this story – i mean I actually COULD NOT WRITE IT! I kept trying and it just wouldn't work; then I found the perfect song to write it to and – KABOOM – a ch. Was written in under two hours lol. ***

The next few days passed by in pure bliss. Reaching 30 days of pregnancy is an immense achievement. Even if anything were to happen to cause early labour (god forbid) my baby would still have a good chance of survival; especially with a doctor on constant call, never distracted by tiredness.

Everything going well and now just basking i

I first noticed the thin white strand on my stomach two days ago; the signalisation of a stretch mark. I haven't mentioned it to Emmett and he hasn't mentioned either. I have been watching as it spread out in little branches, starting from my left side and extending itself to the centre.

To the human eye it's only a little thing, hardly even noticeable yet; but I'm not human, neither is Emmett, so I know that he must have noticed it and as much as I try to ignore it, I just see it widening across my stomach which was before one of the most perfect ones in existence.

It hurts you know.

I suppose I'm being extremely unfair and ungrateful so I keep my mouth closed and get on with it.

"Rosalie?" Emmett's arm extended over my body, pulling me sideways to meet his eyes.

*Huh? Oh right, yeah, I agree." I hadn't been focused on the conversation; just listening to it in another useful department of my mind.

"Are you sure? I don't want to make plans to stay if you're not sure."

"No; really, I want to stay, just not in the same house. I want to get some alone time with our baby but still be near to our family." I smiled at him, I really did want to stay near them all; they way they've all treated me the past month. It's incredible.

"Well that's good; we'll sort it all out later then." I was just about to ask him the reason for the quick change in subject when he kissed me full on the lips; something we hadn't done in a few days so it was quite amazing, when kissing Emmett I never really want it to end but as usual we both began finishing the kiss around the minute mark but found we would have had to finish it anyway.

A clearing of the throat could be heard in the non passion filled part of my mind and we broke apart milliseconds quicker than expected.

Edward was standing, quite hesitantly at the stair way of the basement. "Yeah?" Emmett asked, I suppose he was a bit rude to Edward considering, then again, he did just interrupt a pretty good make out session.

"Uhh, I kind of need to tell you guys something... so does Nessie." As he said her name, she rushed up to his legs, wrapping her arms around them. Her cheeks blushing furious just like her mother used to.

"What is it honey?" I asked, talking more to Renesmee than Edward.

Her brown eyes lifted from the floor and locked with mine. "I can show you; and Uncle Emmett."

"Come on honey, don't be shy." Edward grasped her little hand gently as she shuffled towards us; embarrassment showing on her beautiful face.

Emmett lifted her onto his knee as Edward hovered beside her. She reached out both of her hands for ours. Emmett placed his fingertips onto the palm of her hand and I took her other hand in mine.

"Close your eyes." She instructed, hers closing over, a smile now lighting her features.

Both of our eyes closed and I waited for the familiar sensation I got when I saw my nieces thoughts and memories.

"Auntie Rose? Uncle Em?"

"Yes?" we both answered, my eyes staying shut and I assumed it was the same with Emmett.

"Talk to your baby." I wasn't quite sure where she was going with this, but I did as I was told.

"Baby, -"

"Baby girl-"

The reaction was instant; almost as soon as the words were spoken from both of us I heard it, my little baby was talking back to me.

I could hear my baby.

Just noises but they were the most amazing noises.

Little coos of happiness swept into my head, as if my baby was warming to out voices.

Quiet yet astonishing.

"Talk again," Nessie whispered.

"Mommy's here." I half sobbed. Again a little blast of sound; but this time it was different, I could understand the word said.

"Mommy?" my baby repeated, in the most wondrous tones imaginable.

Emmett's voice was heard just after mine, half chocked with happiness. "Your daddies here too, baby girl,"

Again there was a soft whirl of sound, "Daddy."

My voice was lost in ecstasy and shock as Emmett was able to utter out a sentence full of awe, "I'm your daddy."

Renesmee's hands were removed from ours and the connection was lost on movement; I yearned to hear my baby again but I was also full to bursting point with questions.

"How the..?" was all I managed to say. I cuddled Renesmee as did Emmett as Edward answered for her.

"I was shocked too, we were just sitting upstairs watching T.V when I heard something, I knew what it was straight away because I had heard it before with Renesmee, but I wasn't expecting Nessie to turn around and ask what the funny noise was; I asked her what she had just heard and worked out from there that there must be a connection shared between them. It must be in addition to her already known gift because there was no connection between Nahuel and her."

"Wow." Emmett breathed.

"You are such a brilliant little girl," I beamed at Renesmee as her cheeks reddened once again.

I couldn't believe the link we now had with our unborn child.

Hearing my baby, it just made it so much more real.

It gave me back a part of my heart I hadn't realise I had lost.

I was becoming whole.

*A.N – I know it wasn't my best ch. But I hope you still liked it! Getting closer and closer to the end guys – excited?? (P.S – REVIEW X)*


	17. Vampire push?

***A.N – Finally got this chapter out – I hope you guys like it – I was listening to a playlist which consisted of The Veronica's – Untouched, Enrique Iglesias – Can you hear me?, Lady Gaga – Star-struck & Gabrielle – walk on by.***

**Rosalie's Baby – Ch 16**

My special little niece had now done so much for me; every moment I had ever spent looking after her she had paid me back double. Not just by showing me my baby but by just being Nessie. The perfect little girl.

For the next two days neither Emmett nor I asked Renesmee to show us our baby; no matter how much we wanted to hear, we wouldn't keep using our niece to hear our baby, although it was something amazingly special, the only way we would is if Nessie offered us the chance. Which being Nessie, was at least once a day with her, she was so excited to be sharing the special connection with her cousin.

"Emmett," I chided, when he began to laugh hysterically during the new sitcom, The Hangover; comedies weren't usually my kind of thing but he had talked me into it; the annoying thing was, he laughed so loud I couldn't actually hear what they were saying.

"Sorry," he breathed, still chuckling.

"I think we should start looking for a house," I stated, Emmett face changed from shock to nonchalance in under a second.

"Why?" he asked, pausing the movie.

"Because it could take months to get a house and, it's not that I don't like staying here, but I want us to have some time alone as a family when the babies born," I'm the kind of immortal who likes her privacy; I just had this dream of sitting with my husband and child in my own home, something I remembered an old friend having years ago while I stuck my nose up at her. On one hand I wish I had just settled with someone back then, but on the other hand I now had someone incredibly special to the rest of eternity with, if I was lucky, and now I would have a child that I could see grow inwardly as well as outwardly for centuries.

"Well," he said, lacing his fingers around mine and placing one hand beside my other hand; on top of my protruding stomach. How about we wait and see till after the babies born, I'm sure if we really need a place quickly Alice and Esme will be more than happy to find us one.

"I know, it's just..." I cut of as I felt a little push inside my stomach.

"What is it babe?" Emmett asked, looking at me intensely.

"I think," I began, picking up Emmett's hand in mine and placing it over the spot where my hand had been, "I think I just felt our baby just kick." As if to agree with me I felt the gentle nudge again, my stomach rising ever so slightly in that one spot.

I heard Emmett breathe in deeply, "I can't believe it," he whispered in awe, "It's so... Amazing."

"I know." I whispered back.

"That's my baby girl." Emmett smiled, "She'll be bouncing about the place in no time," he said, winking at me.

The house was empty, everyone out doing there own thing; Esme and Carlisle were away hunting, Alice had once again dragged Jasper to the shops (what she hadn't told him was that they were holding a fashion show in a hall nearby), Edward and Bella had decided to take Renesmee to the cinema so we were left alone.

"Well I had something planned for after the film," Emmett grinned, "I'm guessing your not really that into it so I suppose we could just skip to what I had in mind."

"And what might that be?" I asked, suspicious and trying my hardest not to smile.

"I'll give you three clues," he said, a sparkle in his eye.

"Okay..."

"First clue," he held up one finger, "how about I tell you that it's not a coincidence thast everyone is out of the house tonight,"

Usually my well trained mind would jump to something completely unorthodox and at this moment in time, impossible for me; so I still had no indication of what he was planning. "I don't know," I finally replied.

"I didn't expect you to," he smirked. "Number two, it involves you without clothes on."

"WHAT THE HELL EMMETT?"

"Trust me," he replied, calm as ever but smartly staying away from my outstretched arm.

That got me thinking; what could he do to that didn't involve... that? If he was going to – tease me – then he would be in serious trouble.

"Third?" it sounded like a question, so I nodded for him to proceed, "I know you like it."

"ONCE AGAIN - WHAT?!" I was completely baffled, if he was about to do what it seemed like he was going to do then he was being extremely mean. But I trusted him, even if I pretended not to.

"Do you want me to show you?" I swallowed, in my anger venom had risen to my mouth; I trusted him and I would let him prove himself.

"Yes." Then he was gone, he sprinted upstairs and was back down in less than 4 seconds holding a medium sized black bag

"What's that?"

He smiled, a small chuckle escaping from him as he emptied it out on his chair.

It was oils, and a towel.

Now I get it, he was going to give me a... "Massage," I laughed.

"You got it!"

Just minutes later I was down to my underwear and Emmett was spreading the oils across his hand; he had asked me what ones I most preferred and I chose lavender and peppermint.

The sweet smell his hands gave of was somewhat familiar. When I was human peppermint was used to keep away unwanted bugs and lavender put on pillow to help me get my beauty sleep.

"I'm going to start at your feet, but first we need some music" he soothed turning quickly around and switching on the small and so far unused stereo in the corner. Out of the speakers came a classical piece of music, I think Beethoven moonlight sonata, "now you can have that on, or you can have something a bit more upbeat."

"What do you have?"

"I've got Lady Gaga album, Enrique Iglesias album, and The Veronicas album – or of course you could just keep this on."

"Uhmmmm... can I have The Veronicas on?" I asked, beaming, my feet had been quite sore and stiff lately, it was the addition of human blood to my body which was slowly giving me back human symptoms.

He switched the CD on then was at my feet, he began to rub slow circles into the bottom of my feet, I exalted in happiness, and my husband was more perfect than I had ever guessed. His thumb pushed into the taut places like a pro, the oils sliding over my feet in a luxurious manner. Just because vampires didn't feel much pain doesn't mean they don't have the sense of touch, they actually have it to a more heightened level which meant as Emmett pressed on the tight parts it was most pleasurable, for want of a better word, "Ahhhh," I exhaled as Emmett chortled at my bliss.

"What do you think?" he asked.

"It's something we should do more often," I answered, my voice silky with relaxation.

"Do you feel like anything to eat?" he smiled once finishing my feet; by this time my eyes were half closed and I felt drunk in the oils gorgeous fumes.

"Do you want to know what I feel like right now?"

"What?"

"A kiss."

He came towards me, lithely swinging his legs onto the bed so he was lying beside me. "I guess I can do that,"

"Do it then," I breathed, desire filling me.

"Well I suppose..." I cut him off with my lips, almost smashing them into mine in my haste.

His arms extended around me while he deepened the kiss, my hand in his hair, the soft curls in my fingers.

I could have went on forever but he pulled back first, waiting for me to breath, I almost laughed at the predicament; here I was with an air pipe across my face, half naked in all my pregnant glory, he was still kissing me, and passionate about it.

"I love you," I whispered, as I breathed deeply, my hand jumping to my stomach when I felt an inward nudge, Emmett's hand following just milliseconds later.

"I love you both," Emmett replied as our baby pushed against my stomach once more.

***A.N. – Closer and closer to the end! – I think I'm going to miss writing it :( lol – Remember to Review for me ;) ***


	18. Vampire Scan?

*A.N. – Okay – sorry for the delay – this is a small and cute chapter [hope it warms the heart ;)]

Playlist of songs I listened to while writing it;

The closest thing to crazy – Katie Melua

This is my Now – Jordin Sparks

Strawberry wine – Deanna Carter

Now enjoy! ;)*

Carlisle and Esme were first to return home as Carlisle doesn't feel comfortable staying away from me for too long; after the messy complications of Nessie's birth he wants to definitely be there for his next grandchild.

We were marvelling once more at our baby kicking when they both entered the room.

"Hello," I mumbled; still enthralled with the little nudge my hand had just received seconds before.

"How did you kids get on?" Esme asked, winking at me.

It seemed that Emmett couldn't hold it in any longer and blurted out, "the baby kicked! She actually kicked!"

Esme smiled widely and rushed to my side giving me a quick hug, "Can I feel it?"

"Of course," I answered taking her hand in mine and placing it at the spot the baby had just kicked at, sure enough, within seconds; I felt the nudge once again.

"Oh," Esme exclaimed when she felt it, hugging me closely again then pulling Emmett in for a hug too.

I looked up to Carlisle who seemed to be deep in thought, a small smile lighting his lips. "What is it Carlisle?" I asked, as his eyes came into focus with mine.

"I was just thinking that it's not time for you to have a scan," he smiled at the end and leaned in slightly as I reached my arms forward to pull him into a vice tight hug.

"Oh my goodness! I can't believe we're going to see our baby!" I squealed a little and Emmett wrapped his arms around me, resting them just under my chest, he brung himself closer to me then gave me a sweet, gentle kiss on top of my head.

"You are seriously the best father a guy could have," Emmett addressed Carlisle as he brought his hand back to my stomach and began naturally playing with my hair.

Just give me two seconds kids, he said winking at us and walked into the cupboard room opposite, pulling out the same contraption he used to tell the heartbeat – this time – he would use the screen attached to it.

Emmett switched sides so he was opposite the screen, Esme stood just behind him. Carlisle plugged the machine in then turned around to speak to me, "Okay, so because of your vampire skin I had to rewire and intensify the strength of both the actual scanner and the gel placed on your stomach before it; I had to change the chemicals in it to make it a much cooler and transparent substance – you will probably just find it a little colder than your skin feels," I smiled at him as I lifted up my pyjama top a little more, pulling down the pyjama bottoms a little bit, making sure I didn't remove the tubes.

"Are you ready?" Carlisle questioned.

Before I even had the chance to answer Emmett had already told him yes; he seemed more excited than I would have expected, his eyes already glued to the screen, one hand in mine and the other twirling a lock of my soft blonde hair on his finger.

"I'm going to put the gel on first; as I said it may be quite cool, not really what you're used to." He took out a plastic tube of blue gel and squirted the cold substance onto my stomach, quickly spreading it across my stomach.

I breathed in deeply, soothing myself, Emmett suddenly jumped a little just as Carlisle lifted the metal object, "Will you be able to tell if it's a boy or a girl?" he asked, a large smirk fixed across his face.

"I should be able to, but do you really want to know?" I hadn't really thought about it; I just expected to find out if it would be a boy or a girl when it... came out.

"Yes."

"No."

I looked at Emmett, how could he really not want to know? "Why do you not want to know?"

He smiled even wider, "Because I already know what sex the baby is."

Now he was just being completely illogical, "Well wouldn't you like to prove it to me?"

His eyes twinkled as he answered, "I don't think we should do, I just don't; I want to make a point."

"A point of what?" I asked, quite puzzled.

"You'll see..." he trailed of his face now changing to the puppy dog look; no doubt he wanted me to agree with him.

"Emmett," I moaned and he gave a quick kiss, knowing he'd won the argument.

"So..?" Carlisle prompted.

Emmett looked to me before I answered, I gave him a quick playful glare, "No Carlisle, we'd rather not know."

"That's fine," he nodded, placing the shaped metal object on my stomach; I jumped a little as it touched, the metal was even cooler than the gel.

But there on the screen were a forming picture; black and white but no doubt was it a baby.

"And there's your baby," Carlisle beamed.

I reluctantly tore my eyes from the screen to look at Emmett ho had just turned to face me.

"Wow," he mouthed.

"I know, wow." I breathed back.

I looked back towards the perfect little image; Carlisle began to point out the baby's body parts, the head, the spine, the feet and even the little tiny hands.

My adoring wonderment was interrupted by Emmett's booming, delighted voice, "Can I try?" he asked, holding out his hand for the "scanner."

Carlisle nodded and moved around to stand beside Esme who now had a permanent upturn to her lips.

"I can't believe it," he whispered as he moved the object over and across my huge bump.

Then I saw something so small and little but it was amazing to no end, the babies hand moved upwards, his or her thumb sticking out the ways until it was at their mouth.

And suddenly my little baby was doing something that normal babies all over the world do; sucking their thumb.

It may seem small and insignificant to someone else, but to me this was a little reinforcement that our baby was coming, and soon.

*A.N. – Sorry for the shortness – but I hope you enjoyed – Review for me hunnies – I love to hear feedback!*


	19. Vampire Baby Shower?

Rosalie's baby Ch. 18

*A.N. – Here you go – it's about 2000 words long – so not too short for you guys! – ENJOY!*

Two days later and finally everything is organised; WE'RE HAVING A BABY SHOWER!

I am 34 days/weeks pregnant, exceptionally happy, extremely excited and so prepared.

Alice as per usual was put in charge of decorations, Nessie helping her, Esme and Bella had decided to do the food for Nessie and I.

I finally persuaded Emmett into letting me go upstairs in the wheel chair, obviously still attached to the machines and things; it would take less than a second for them to move me upstairs and replug the machines upstairs. I think I surprised Emmett most when I suggested the idea, he had counted on me to be the one always being extra careful, and as much as I felt guilty at not being extra careful this time I really, really wanted to move out of this room.

After all, I had been stuck in the same place for over a month.

"And you're absolutely certain you want to do this?" Emmett asked for about the millionth time today.

"Yes! Emm, I'm absolutely positive, right? Quit pestering me." As much as I loved him, lately it just seemed like everything he said was annoying me, my temper was snapping like a twig when he asked a question more than once. This topic was becoming a particularly sensitive issue.

"Well okay then," he said, drawing his face back from mine, a hurt expression already giving me the guilt trip. "I'm just going upstairs then for the moment." He turned and began walking towards the door.

I was suddenly overwhelmed by sadness as he left my side for what I knew would probably only be a few minutes; before I could stop myself a little sob escaped and I turned my head in the opposite direction to hide my dry cries.

Too late though, he had heard the first sob, "Rosie?" he asked, quickly at my side, then flashing around to the other side of me were my face was now turned.

"Yes," I choked, trying to control my childish, unnecessary tears.

"What is it sweetie?" he placed a loose strand of hair behind my ear as he gave me a small, gentle kiss on the tip of my nose.

I thought about it, wondering why I would so quickly burst out crying when he was only leaving my side for a less than ten minutes, I came to the conclusion that it had been unintentional, "I don't know," I sniffed.

"Oh, babes, come here," he opened his arms to me and I leant forward slightly as he wrapped his vast self around me, comforting me so completely that all sadness was gone almost instantly.

I just lay in his arms for a little while; I enjoyed just sitting with him, spending the time with him even if it was in silence. Something we had both learned during my pregnancy was how much we really did love each other, not that it had been in doubt before but we didn't realise there was more aspects to our love; we thought the no sex rule would be a big deal, but to be honest, it's not been as bad as expected, and we've spent the time talking, discussing things, playing games, watching films – the list goes on. And in each of them we really learned more about the other. It truly surprised us that after nearly three quarters of a century knowing each other there was still more to learn.

Alice and Jasper came bounding downstairs and tried, unsuccessfully, to stay quiet and not ruin the moment.

Alice had come down to tell us they were ready for us upstairs, Jasper and Emmett were going to take me upstairs where they had a machine ready for the tubes which were inside me to be connected to.

Carlisle and Edward were upstairs to do that; it sounded like a bit of a sexist operation altogether, the men doing all the important bits; but the girls kept me calm just being there, so I don't think anyone was really bothering.

"Ready?" Emmett asked, wincing as I nodded my head, signalling him to disconnect three different tubes from me.

They were pulled out of machine and soon I was sitting upstairs in a wheelchair plugged into the same sort of machine, only the colour of it was a little darker.

Emmett was the first to speak, "Rose, you okay?" he asked in a distressed tone.

"I'm fine," I smiled at them all; the decorations were so well done they were almost magical, "It's amazing," I added, looking at both Nessie and Alice who were now grinning widely.

"Nessie done half and I done half," Alice replied.

"Wow Nessie, you must have a talent for this; already you're as good as your Auntie Alice!" I praised her as she skipped closer to me; kissing me lightly on the cheek and pulling out an amazingly advanced flower arrangement from behind her back. "Nessie," I gasped, "Did you-"

"I done it all by myself Aunt Rose," she chirped, pointing to the little card addressed to Aunt Rosalie and Uncle Emmett on the front of the flower basket.

Emmett leaned over the back of me and opened the card up, inside was the simple message, written in the same neat and twirling writing; Congratulations.

We both cuddled Nessie, as her cheeks went red from both delight and embarrassed blushing.

"Thank you sweetie, they're lovely," I said, lowering my nose into the freshly scented flowers.

She smiled once more, before retreating back towards her mother and father, Edward lifting her up onto his arms.

"So I suppose we'll just put on some music and get on with the rest of the gifts; then maybe you can have some food – if you want you can just have something to eat now?" Esme seemed a little rushed; her love for organisation was showing.

"No it's fine; I can wait till later,"

"Okay then," she switched on the stereo; it began blaring a Taylor Swift song I had being listening to lately and I watched as all the men of the house groaned; I tried and failed to hide a smirk as I grasped Emmett's hand.

"My turn," Alice jumped forward pulling Jasper with her, he was holding a very large and very "pinkly" wrapped box.

"This is from us," Jasper said, placing the large package in front of Emmett and I; Emmett pulled over a seat and began helping me unwrap. Usually it wouldn't take very long but it was extremely intricate wrapping and if I just ripped it Alice herself would be torn up, literally.

So I sat picking at the side and Emmett attempted to peel back the other side, after several minutes of unwrapping we finally found a beautiful baby cot; from the picture it looked like it would be white and soft lemon coloured; it was stunning, and also the one I had picked out by myself for our baby.

"Oh my goodness! It's perfect!" I motioned for them to come and cuddle me, Emmett "manly" hugging them as they made their way towards me. "It's exactly the one we'd picked out!"

"I know," Alice said, grinning gleefully.

They stepped backwards and Bella stepped forwards with Edward and Nessie; behind them was a box longer but shorter than Alice and Jasper's; Bella pushed it forward; it wasn't the same perfect wrapping as Alice's, so between us we had the wrapping paper of in under a second, laughing like immature teenagers at our eagerness.

On the front of the box was a picture of a lovely baby pink cradle swing; there was only one problem. "You do realise tha-"

"If it isn't a girl then we'll have to switch it?" Bella finished with an eyebrow raised.

"Yes, exactly."

"Well everyone thinks it's going to be a girl; so chances are, it'll be a girl."

"It will be a girl." Emmett chipped in, kissing me lightly on the cheek then jumping forward to thank Edward and Bella.

"Thanks," I added slowly; it's not that I wasn't thankful, or that I didn't think it would be a girl, only that I thought it weird they were just whole heartedly agreeing with Emmett.

Emmett laughed as Esme dragged forward a relatively big box – it wasn't that she was struggling with the weight, it was that it was quite big and had her been a human she would probably struggled immensely with it. "And last but not least..." Emmett boomed, doing a drum roll on top of the box.

We began unwrapping it and found that the box showed an obviously expensive vintage pram.

It was outlined with white strips and the actual colour of it was a dark cream, with multiple sections of dark beige.

It was exquisite. I had picked out a pram to use for the first month but I had never seen anything as fine as this.

"It's... perfect." I finally managed to get out.

"I'm glad you like it," Carlisle answered as I enveloped both of them in a hug.

"It's brilliant!" Emmett beamed; planting a kiss on Esme cheek and giving Carlisle one of his famous bear hugs.

"There's alot more little presents from all of us over there," Alice said, pointing to the corner of the room, "you can open them when you've finished eating,"

"How do you know I'm hungry?" I asked Alice, she couldn't see while I was pregnant.

"Well are you hungry."

I thought about it for a few seconds, "Yes," I answered reluctantly as she winked at me.

"Wait two seconds," Esme smiled as she sprinted to the kitchen and came back out holding two, by the smell of it, haggis crackers, she handed one to Renesmee and one too me as the rest of the families mouth pulled down a little in disgust.

Esme sat down and Carlisle began to say a few words.

"If we could eat or drink, this would be the toast I'm making," he lifted an imaginary glass to me and Emmett, "we know that in less than a few weeks you guys will have the perfect family. I just want to say that I am so proud of both of you; you have went through so much this past month and stayed strong as a couple and as patient," nodded towards me. "Just know that everyone in this room loves you; and we'll always be there for you. To Emmett and Rosalie." Cheesy as can be he lifted an imaginary glass and everyone followed him in the action.

"To Emmett and Rosalie,"

I lifted my cracker as did Renesmee; cheesy it might be but it was my family.

And I love every single one of them back; they've done so much for me and when I'm not pregnant I will do everything I can to make it up to them.

In effect, they gave me my baby; Carlisle and Esme started the chain of kindness and as the rest of the family found out they dropped everything they were doing and all congregated here to support us.

"Thankyou," Emmett and I spoke the words at the same time as I felt a freezing cold sensation between my legs; I froze.

At first I thought it was a tube that must have came undone.

Then I realised that my waters had just broke.

*A.N. –OMG – WHO IS EXCITED – I AM - LOL! [The waters breaking will be explained in the next chapter – don't worry, I never made a mistake] = REVIEW– tell me your thoughts!*


	20. Vampire Crack?

*A.N. – Another chapter for you guys because I was so mean before – to anyone who reads my other fanfics – they are all kind off being put on hold at the moment – so I can finish Rosalie's Baby. ENJOY && REVIEW!*

My breathing hitched; the room began to spin, I watched my family chatting away as if I was watching them through a fuzzy TV screen.

The room began to spin in my head and I drew in ragged breaths finally grabbing my families attention as the horrifying scraping noise became louder and louder.

I heard them shouting my name; screaming it but still I couldn't snap out of my petrified trance.

I felt the rocking motion that my body had automatically swung into; the top part of my body was pushing itself forward and backwards in its fear.

I naturally drew my hands around my stomach; petrified for my unborn baby. I hugged myself tightly as I my legs lifted; curling myself into a ball on the large wheelchair.

I felt hands on my shoulder, blurred faces passing in front of my own.

Someone was gently shaking me; forcing themselves in front of me. Trying to pull my legs to the floor.

But I blocked them out, one hand unexpectedly shooting out and smacking them hard across their chest sending them flying backwards.

A very small part of me felt guilty but not nearly enough to quash the extreme denial that now coursed through my very being.

I would not let this happen.

This cannot happen now.

It's not right; it's dangerous.

A small part of my mind was tuned to the frozen sensation which was now passing over the top of my legs; the water was Baltic, I had never expected it to be so cool, then again it was coming from my insides and they were practically frozen solid.

My mind began to drag its way back to reality and I soon realised that I needed to do what was best for my baby; not what was best for my mental health.

I had to stop this locking myself in my mind; I needed to drop the walls which had built their way around my fragile state so quickly.

As everything came into clear vision and I listened again I noticed the gaping hole in the wall directly across from me, wincing when I saw Emmett covered in white dust.

They were still trying to get my attention; all I managed was a quiet, "stop."

All of them fell silent and Emmett slowly came towards me.

"Rosalie?" he asked quiet and cautiously. "Can I come to you?"

I nodded silently, not quite trusting myself to speak. He came to my side, hesitantly placing his arms on my shoulder and crouching at my side.

Carlisle then made his way to me, "Rosalie, you need to listen to me okay?"

I nodded my head once again.

"First of all, I want to get you downstairs; Esme has taken Renesmee to Charlie's so don't worry about blood thirst. Just relax,"

I started breathing at a more regular pace as Alice turned off the system for the tubes – Emmett lifted me into his arms and I was downstairs and replugged quickly.

Carlisle was by my side just as quick and as I began to gently ease of my skirt pyjamas Emmett barked at Jasper and Edward to get out.

They scuttled quickly out of the door, Bella and Alice hovered at the end of the bed.

I heard Alice murmur to Bella of the headache she was getting due to Nessie's exit and I quietly told her to go away – I didn't want her in pain.

"Rosalie; you must stay calm, everything's going to be okay, just do the breathing I taught you and hold onto Emmett's hand, okay?"

"Mhmm," I answered him, a little preoccupied by the weird fluttering sensation which was now going on in my stomach.

"It'll all be okay babe," Emmett soothed in my ear as my free hand began to shake a little, Bella came over to stand behind Emmett and gave me a reassuring smile.

"First things first I need to check if you're even dilated yet – you should be able to get to a certain point and then... Emmett will have to step in." I felt Emmett stiffen at the side of me but he remained silent.

The room filled with awkwardness as Carlisle did what was necessary then came back to the top of the bed again smiling slightly; "you're hardly even dilated, I wasn't sure in the first place if your waters would break as they've been frozen inside of you for so long but I'm guessing the heat which is being released into your body for the babies sake had uhm..." he struggled to find the word, momentary wrinkles appearing on his flawless face,"..."defrosted it". I can't be certain, but by the looks of it you could have up to 24 hours before anything needs to be done really. We could give you a quick scan to see if everything's in order; but we don't really need to do that for a few hours... maybe leave you a little time to let things sink in – even though it's early it's not too early and the baby would be perfectly healthy within a few days time if everything goes well with the birth," I could tell he was trying to calm me down but I was finding it extremely hard to concentrate – the butterflies in my stomach somehow increasing their strength, I actually felt like someone had stuck their hand inside my stomach and had a good swirl about. It was actually quite sickening.

Carlisle motioned to Bella to follow him and he walked with her until he split of enter the room which contained all the machines directly across from us, and Bella went out of the room to Edward and Jasper; I think they were trying to make the point of privacy for Emmett and I – it was appreciated.

His arm draped behind my neck and he leaned into me kissing the top my head and giving my hand a little squeeze "Are you okay?" he asked, his golden eyes locking with mine.

I thought about it for a second before answering truthfully, "No," I heard the crack in my voice and was surprised that I hadn't been able to hide it.

Emmett cuddled me tighter as I began to break down, "Please Rose, just try to keep it calm, for the babies sake," he tried to warn me as my sobs got louder, my face turned into his chest; it took alot, but I managed to put myself back in control. "Good babe, you can do it," he encouraged as my sobs changed to a stopping sniff.

"I feel weird," I informed him, the moving in my stomach intensifying, now moving to my back, giving soft little thuds into my spine; it wasn't soar but it wasn't nice either.

He gave a nervous chuckle, "well you're bound to,"

"I know but... something just doesn't feel right," my hand moved to the top of my stomach and I wasn't sure if I could be right, but I felt it quiver with the dull thumps that were getting harder into my back. This couldn't be healthy, shouldn't the baby be ready to – come out of me.

"What's wrong?" his eyebrows knotted together with worry for me as I felt the sharp twinge in my back.

"The baby, it's not where it should be – it's at my back," I pulled a mystified Emmett's hand down under my back and I watched him jump a little as he felt the jump in my body when the pushing returned.

"What the..." Emmett's words came at the exact moment of now painful bang against my spine.

"Arghhh," I gasped as the pain ran through me, I hadn't felt anything like this in nearly a century.

"CARLISLE!" Emmett bellowed.

Again the pain coursed through me, this time something ground against my bone – a sort of scraping inside me – I screamed at the top of my lungs, my vision spinning again; Emmett trying to help me while obviously panicking himself, Carlisle asking me unintelligible questions, my body writhed in agony again as something scraped and banged into the bone; I felt my body being flipped to a side angle, I was now facing Emmett who was clasping my face in my hands telling me words I'm guessing were meant to be reassuring.

Scrape.

Bang.

Hurt.

Scream.

A cycle I hadn't intended to happen but was happening no matter what.

My mind was plunged into shadows; still feeling the agony of the situation but not quite there as well.

I felt a scrape across the bone once more, but it didn't stop there, it crumbled through the spine until the sharp crack resounded through the whole room.

Everything froze.

The pain momentarily stopped.

All feeling in my legs was removed; and in one corner of my mind I tuned into hear Carlisle's soft persuading voice addressed to my terrified husband... "You need to do it now Emmett; you need to break her."

*A.N. – OoOoOoOoOoH – I'm bloody scared for Rosalie and I'm the one writing it lol. – I know I'm mean stopping it at this point lol – but it had to be done – now obviously things never went according to plan so what do you guys think Emmett will have to do to get the baby out before he/she suffocates? AND oh my goodness I cannot believe I am so near the end of this :'( ----- REVIEW!*


	21. Vampire Decision?

*A.N. – Very short chapter – but I wanted to finish the chapter there [this is not the last chapter btw]

I advise you to listen to

Broken – Lifehouse

While reading this – [if you need an online site to get the music from i advise you to use grooveshark – it's free] x

"Please Emmett..." my voice trailed off as I began to wheeze.

His eyes stayed glued to mine as he made the decision, I have no recollection of ever seeing him so confused and heartbroken before.

So serious and lost in thought.

Never before had I even wavered on whether I should have taken this so far; and it's not that I want him to not do anything – it's just that I now realise how my desires had been put ahead of everyone else's – I hadn't taken into consideration anything Emmett would have to do.

I just assumed he'd do it in the end.

But now as I struggled to breathe just to keep my baby living I saw him waver between hurting me and hurting the baby.

I know how it goes against the grain to hurt your loved ones – to do this to Emmett would be...

Horrifying.

But he needed to do what Carlisle wanted him to do, painstakingly, I slowly reached out a hand to him, grabbing his wrist and telling him what I wanted with just one look.

Carlisle had explained that it could come to something like this, I had just hoped for the best and tried to forget about possible outcomes, but now was the time to think about it and as I saw Emmett stand up from me – the whole shape of him swaying in my messed up head.

I wasn't sure what he was going to do but my baby was quickly running out of time, smashing against my rib cage in its hurry to leave my body.

"EMMETT DO IT NOW! YOU'RE KLILLING THE BABY! YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO CAN GET IT OUT IN TIME!" even cool as a cucumber Carlisle's voice was dripping with fear, now I was truly afraid – I just wanted him to do something.

I couldn't manage a word, all the oxygen I was able to breathe in was going straight to my baby – none could be spared, not even to reassure my husband.

I watched as Emmett moved from my sight and now I didn't know whether he was leaving our baby to die or not.

Sobs began to course through my body uncontrollably until I felt the unmistakable hands of my beloved.

For one moment his hands were soft and gentle, as if it was nothing more than a caress.

Then suddenly his fingers drove themselves through my almost impenetrable skin; I felt the sting of venom as his teeth bit a pathway for what he was about to do – just below my back – around and underneath my stomach.

His hands were shaking as they placed themselves around my hips, I struggled to hold onto consciousness, Bella's face now in front of mine trying to reassure me.

He pulled with what I was sure must have been all of his strength.

And as much as I feared the pain I was thankful.

As the noise of a million smashing rocks filled the room and I screamed with all the air left in me I knew that I could take it.

As the pain seared through me causing me go into a state of deeper semi consciousness my vision now completely gone, and my hearing almost muted I believed that everything would be okay.

Because within those agony riddled seconds I heard a beautiful cry.

And I heard the awed gasps of my family; with any feeling I had left I felt my sweet child being lifted from my broken body.

So I don't really care what happens to me.

Whether I exist or don't I have finally fulfilled my lifelong desire to reproduce; I wish I could be a mother to my child but just knowing my child existed would be enough for me now, it hadn't before, but in these past few seconds I had realised the enormity of giving my child life.

And whether I see her or him I know that with a father like Emmett they will be just as special and perfect as there cousin.

I now truly know what appreciation is; how hard I have fought for this, Emmett has fought for this, and we deserve this.

I lost my grip on reality as blackness took over; maybe forever.

*A.N – this isn't the last chapter. What do you guys think – it's another cliffy and I actually cried while writing this [how sad] – the baby lives! REVIEW*


	22. Vampire Regrets?

*A.N. – For the first time in this whole story – we will have Emmett's point of view [not the last chapter]*

Listened to James Blunt for alot of it – cry & goodbye my lover are good.

**Emmett's Point of View**

My whole body became paralysed as I heard my baby scream and cry, I couldn't move from the spiralling position I had fallen into when doing something I know I will regret for the rest of my life.

I wish I could block out the squealing noise it was making.

I just wanted my wife to be okay.

With that thought I stood up and drew my hands away from my face. Finally looking at the disastrous consequences of my actions.

Bella was leaving the room with my baby under orders from Carlisle.

And my wife was...

I felt a throaty growl erupt from me as I saw her; ripped, broken and maybe...

I ran to her, "Rosalie! Please Rosalie, speak to me!" no answer, her beautiful eyes closed in a somewhat peaceful expression.

I couldn't accept it, as she lay unresponsive I didn't know what to do, I couldn't perform CPR on a vampire, and her body wasn't coming together again, why?

"What's happening," I stammered as I kissed the most precious thing in the world, willing her just to open her eyes.

Kissing her hands, her, nose, her hair, her lips.

Everything.

"I'm not sure Emmett," I heard the pain in Carlisle's voice and I knew that it wasn't even one hundredth of what I was feeling.

He didn't understand, how could he let me do that to her when it was even slightly possible for this to happen.

I stroked her hair; precious blonde locks, she was by far the most beautiful thing in the world; and it's sad that only now I truly come to appreciate it.

She couldn't leave me.

"How Carlisle, how could this happen," I choked on a sob, I don't remember ever crying and now I knew I could go on forever.

Her hands were so perfectly structured, her arms slim and warm.

"I think I know now," he came over, placing a hand on my shoulder.

I resisted the urge to shrug it off in the deep anger I felt boiling up inside me; I refused to except I was losing her.

"You see," he started quietly, the sadness saturating his words, "the cells in her body have been intoxicated and mixed with human cells, the part where she was... separated," a small noise escaped my mouth, strangled and horrible, it was my fault, "was filled with human blood, the organs were working using human cells; I thought that it wouldn't matter." He took a deep breath, guilt now filling his words, "I was wrong. Blame me."

And as suddenly as the anger came it was gone, it left because it was so overwhelmed by the pain and heartbreak that the explanation gave, it just made it so much more real.

I didn't want to believe it.

But now there was solid evidence, reasons, I collapsed to the floor, my knees curling into my chest my nails digging into my skin, so disgusted with myself.

"It's my fault," I managed to mustered, I sort of crawled over to the bed, for the first time in my vampire existence feeling exhaustion, even if it was just my emotions.

I pulled myself up with all the strength that was left in me denial beginning to pour through me again, explanation or not I didn't care.

She wouldn't die FULLSTOP.

I wouldn't let her.

She needed to meet her baby, it's what she wanted, I wished with everything I had it could be me in her position, she deserved to live.

I had lived as a joker with her; I was never romantic enough with her, being the type of person who preferred to hang out with the guys for an extra hour rather than just go home to their wife early and surprise them.

I never covered a room in rose petals just for her.

I never took her out to the theatre.

I never tried hard enough.

I would never be good enough for her; I wish I had realised it earlier.

"Carlisle, think of something, there must be some way to save her," I drew my eyes of her for two seconds and was given just a glimpse of hope as I saw his face, clearly trying to work out a way to save her.

"We could try to rebalance the vampire cells, it would mean biting her, I would have to do it; there's human blood coming from her stomach, it was what was keeping the baby going,"

I surprised myself by answering so harshly, "NO Carlisle. I need to help; please trust me, I care too much and right now I'm not even smelling human blood, I feel like my senses have been locked away," it was true, I hadn't even thought about the human blood now dripping from her stomach.

Carlisle looked a little doubtful and hesitated before answering, "It may be a different story when you actually taste it..." his warning trailed of as I shook my head and gingerly lowered my head to her stomach taking one bite, my head set reeling at the mouth watering taste of human blood, but it was ignored, the strength required to stop myself from doing anything about my desire was bigger than anything I've ever had to do with my physical muscles.

I moved around her stomach as Carlisle did the same with her other "body part" – I heard Edward enter at that point and he silently came over to where I was and repeated the actions; then Bella.

I understood the reasons for the rest of the family staying away; they wouldn't want to risk it.

As I moved my teeth over her body, hope being lost as every second past I thought of her, all the words she had spoken to me, the beautiful sound of her voice, the unique smell she held, so exquisite.

Everything about her just outdid me in every way, I wasn't envious – I was now humble. I had her and I wanted to have her again.

As we bit through her skin time after time I kept up my constant refusal of her death.

I got to her neck, readying myself to bite.

I lifted my head and just as my teeth were mere millimetres from her skin I felt her body move.

It shook and the relief which ran through me, the love, the happiness...

Was like nothing else in the world.

**Rosalie's Point Of View**

**[for this part of the chapter I listened to *when I need you – Leo Sayer]**

I felt light pulling me out of the darkness; flames of fire, grabbing at my mind and dragging it back into the open.

I tried to resist, I was peaceful now and I knew all too well how the tongues of fire would hurt me, force me to exist.

The agony scared me, I just wanted to have peace; no pain.

But I was being pulled from the darkness, the searing pain now moving from my mind to my body.

I still couldn't feel my legs but everywhere else stung; the venom circulating in my veins.

I couldn't remember why I wanted to exist in the first place; then I heard the sickening crack of my spine – but this time something was being added on, the feeling in my legs was being re-established.

The flames burned me, but calmed to a relatively painful grill after just minutes of my legs returning to my body.

I was suddenly in the room again, the sobbing of my husband scaring me immensely, I didn't want to open my eyes; I was still in too much agony. But when I heard him moan my name, his fingers on my face, hiss wet lips on my head my eyes flew open, his name choking out of me, "Emmett?"

The whole room was blood spattered, I was finding it hard to remember why, and I just knew I had been hurt. Bella, Carlisle ad most surprisingly Edward stood just behind Emmett, relief in all of their faces.

But Emmett's face was guilty and pained, "I'm sorry Rose, I'm so sorry, it's all my fault," he wrapped his arms around me and I couldn't manage to keep in the little whelp from the pain his pressure on what I now realised were bit marks across my bare skin.

He recoiled quickly, concern scarring his face, "what is it, are you in pain?"

"Just a little," I nodded, "the bites, they sting alot."

He winced at the mention of my bites but descended upon, now careful of the rest of my body, me still kissing my lips with such a fiery passion it was almost impossible.

He pulled away after just a few seconds and I leaned forward to show him I wanted to kiss again, but he shook his head.

"I'm actually surprised, I would have thought our daughter would be the first thing on your mind," it took a few seconds for those words to actually register in my mind, since when did I have a...

It all came back to me; and now I needed my baby... my daughter.

"I have a – a daughter?" I still couldn't quite believe it, after all this time, I had a baby.

"Yes Rose," he took both my hands in his and looked into my eyes, "you done it Rose, you saved our baby,"

"You did too," I added kissing him lightly on the lips.

For the first time since I had opened my eyes he smiled, and it was a large grin, "lets meet her together,"

I wasn't sure if I would be able to walk upstairs at this particular moment, but I would try anyone, "okay," I groaned as I began to push myself up, but found it was unneeded as Esme entered the room carrying a blanketed bundle.

My heart leaped, my eyes would have watered had I been human, letting go of Emmett's hand with one of mine, Esme couldn't approach us quickly enough.

It felt surreal as she handed my baby girl to an outstretched Emmett; he took her so gently, love so imminent on his face, the picture of a father.

"Ohhh..." he gasped quietly, a smile lighting his lips.

I looked down into the most beautiful, sparkling blue eyes, little crystals in themselves.

A light covering of blonde on top of her head, already you could see small Emmett like curls taking over.

A tiny button nose.

A stubborn rosebud pout.

She was perfect; absolutely stunningly, amazingly, exquisitely, perfect.

I don't believe there would ever be enough words in the dictionary to describe the way I felt towards that tiny little baby.

I reached out towards her, ignoring the pain in my shoulder, gently crushing my finger across her cheek, so soft.

As I touched her, she gargled a little noise, her little tongue coming out of her mouth, a quick flash of white. And then something even more special, if it wasn't so obvious, I wouldn't believe it, a smile.

I gazed in awe, her little fingers wrapping their way around mine; I wanted to hold her.

"Can I?" I whispered, I looked up quickly and noticed that the room was empty except from the three of us.

He looked up, into my eyes, and I saw his contentment, it radiated from him.

For that moment, he mirrored me.

Slowly, carefully, he placed her in my cradled arms, the light weight of her still surprising me; she was so small.

And we both just watched her, silently, watching as she closed her eyes and drifted into sleep.

Her tiny blonde eyelashes fluttering slightly during her sleep, her miniscule thumb in her little mouth.

After some time had passed, Emmett turned to me, "You know, I thought I'd lost you," his arm reached over my head and draped across my neck, pulling me into him just a little, softly so as not to hurt me.

"I thought I'd lost me too," I smiled as I thought of how everything was now falling into place.

He kissed my forehead, pressing his lips against me for those few seconds as we watched the little movements of our baby.

"So any ideas then?" he asked.

"Ideas about what?" I replied, confused.

He reached forward, tenderly touching her blonde curls, the awed look on his face returning. "On names,"

"I thought it was you to choose the names,"

"Well, I guess I'm just being nice," he chuckled quietly as I began to think of names.

"Although I do have one suggestion, if I may," Emmett smiled.

"Of course," I really didn't want to name our child after some movie star, which he had been suggesting repetitively over the past few weeks.

"Don't laugh, I've put alot of thought into this name, okay,"

"Okay."

"How about... Emmalie?" I gasped in shock and instantly regretted it as my little girl made an unhappy little face in her sleep, one eye opening the slightest, then closing again once more.

I exhaled in relief, "It's perfect Emmett, and it fits her perfectly,"

He grinned a little proudly before answering, "Well I thought we could mix our names up a bit and this is what I came up with."

"I love it," I said as I pulled up her pink and white blanket around her, "You know what you done today was amazing, you saved both of us."

"I don't-" he tried to deny it but I knew it must have taken a humongous strength to keep his appetite in check.

"No Emmett, you saved us both, look what we have; she's so beautiful – perfect little Emmalie"

"You both are,"

*A.N. – Second last chapter – including epilogue – ohmygosh *sobs* its nearly done [BUT GUYS – IM GONNA LET YOU INTO A SECRET – THERE MAY BE A SEQUEL!]... Tell me what you think x*

[I'm away to camp for a week so this may be the last update you get for a week or so – sorry ]


	23. Vampire Walking?

*A.N – SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY – I had camp and then mys siter had the baby a little early and basically I've been rushed of my feet lately lol – anyhoo – here you go guys x*

3 days of utter bliss passed; little Emmalie lighting my world up so unbelievably.

Happiness reined, but at the back of my mind there was still worry for where we would all live, I wasn't yet ready to move away from my family again, I don't think I ever would be ready to go again – the whole event my pregnancy was had brought the family closer and now none of us felt the need to split up again.

My blonde haired, blue eyed angel spoke to little Renesmee in her head all the time, because of this she hardly ever cried, we knew when it was time to feed her, time to change her nappy, and when she wanted to play.

I couldn't help but stare at her; love utterly radiating out and around of me; how could one thing make such a big change in someone's life and how could something so tiny be so beautiful and perfect?

The pain from being bitten was now just an occasional throb down my back; Carlisle had taken X-rays and found that a very tiny shard of the bone had been lost, that was the reason for the ongoing pain, but according to his research it should be all grown back in less than an hour, so until then I would have to stay lying down; I just can't wait to stand up and push my baby girl in her pram.

Emmett had lifted me upstairs so I was lying down on the living room sofa able to join in conversation and comfortably sit with my baby girl in my arms.

I twitched lightly as the little flame of fire wound its way around my spine – not as painful as the last one.

"Are you okay?" Emmett whispered in my ear, both of us watching intently as Emmalie wrapped her little fingers around Emmett's enormous pinkie, pulling his hand about and gurgling happily.

"I'm fine," I soothed him, he had grown a little rigid in the past few seconds, "it wasn't as bad as the last one, it's getting better; soon I'll be able to walk around with,"

"About that; when Carlisle gives you the all clear, I have a little surprise I want to take you to," I felt him smile as he kissed my cheek, inhaling deeply, "you smell beautiful,"

I giggled quickly before answering him, "A surprise, and what exactly does that involve?"

He put on his mischievous face, "Well if I told you then it wouldn't be a surprise now, would it?"

I growled playfully and quietly, still not taking my eyes from Emmalie who seemed to be absolutely engrossed by Emmett's wedding ring. "I really want to know, can you know even give me a hint?"

He thought about it before answering with a grin, "Nope."

"Well I suppose I'll just have to wait then..." I said putting on a sad face and turning my head slightly from him.

"Really?" he asked incredulously.

"No point wasting time on it if you're not going to tell me, we could be discussing what we're going to do on our first day out of the house with Emmalie,"

Our discussion was interrupting with a high pitched squealing from upstairs; both Emmett and I answered it with a shushing noise – Alice.

She was beside us in less than a second holding an excited looking Renesmee in one arm and a tiny gift wrapped package in the other.

Nessie took it from her hands and offered it to me with a smile, "We know it's a little late, but we've been working on it for **ages," **I almost reluctantly passed Emmalie to Emmett and took the package carefully in my hands, already I could pretty much make the assumption that it would be clothes.

I more peeled than tore the fine paper away earning a proud nod from Alice, as it came away the pale pink showed and the lemon trimming, I brushed the paper to the side and pulled out the tiny dress, lifting it to get a proper view.

It was breathtaking. Everything so intricate, the patterns all over it perfectly adorned to fit each other, in the centre was an embroidered name, held up by little embroidered animals, "Emmalie" the work that must have gone into that one garment was astonishing, I looked up to thank both of them as did Emmett but she just pointed back down to my lap where I noticed a little hat, Emmett picked it up with his free hand, awing softly at the perfect work "Emmalie Cullen" was sewn into the centre of it.

"Wow," I finally managed to utter, I lifted myself slightly to give them both a hug but was pushed back down again by Alice's hand and she leant down with Nessie to cuddle me. "Thankyou so much, it's beautiful,"

"Yeah Alice, Nessie, it's awesome," he gave them a wink as both his hands were preoccupied holding and playing with Emmalie.

"Well you know how they always make a kind of big thing of what the baby wears when they leave the hospital – well we thought you might want to use this the first time you go out with her."

"Oh, we'd love to!" Renesmee beamed before jumping out of Alice' arms and running to her mom who had just entered the room with the rest of the "Cullen Clan".

"Rosalie, I think you should be healed by now; would you like to try walking?" Carlisle walked over to me with Esme and placed his hand over mine, he noticed my anxiety and soothed me with his words, "it'll be okay, why wouldn't it be?"

He was right, there's nothing to worry about, I nodded my head before pressing my hands down onto the soft caramel sofa, beginning to push myself up only to be pushed back down again, I looked to see who's hand it was and saw the familiar long perfect fingers of my husband, I turned my face, looking into his soulful eyes, and quickly snatching a few glances at my gurgling, smiling, daughter, "Yes?" I questioned softly.

"Are you sure you're ready to do this, do you want me to do it with you, because if you do, Alice can hold Emmalie and I'll help you, it's not a big deal," he smiled down at Emmalie who was giving us a small yawn, clearly tired with our talking, it lit up my heart to just watch her.

"It's okay," I took Carlisle's out stretched hand and pushed down, pulling myself up from the sofa, quickly swinging my legs to the floor and standing upright, for a nearly second I felt nothing, not a bad nothing but an okay nothing, a normal nothing; one which I had remembered from all these years of being a vampire. But within that second I felt the pain shoot through me, my legs buckled beneath me in a combination of pain and shock, I fell backwards into Carlisle's arms and one of Emmett's arms was quickly around my shoulder just after, I was set back down in the couch as the rest of my family repeatedly asked me questions on my health, like I knew why I wasn't walking.

Finally Carlisle's words resounded in my mind, "It's okay, you just need to try again, you're probably still weak," I thought for a second that I had lost the use of my legs and now he tells me I'm fine!

"Couldn't you have warned me before I had a near panic attack?" I hissed.

He just raised his eyebrows at my sudden change in tone and held out his hand once more to me, "wait there," I stopped moving to get up as Emmett, handed Emmalie to Jasper and replaced Carlisle's hand with his, but instead of waiting for me to push myself up he lifted me up placing both of his hand quickly and securely around my waist, he was basically holding me up, creating no need for me to use my legs, he placed himself behind me, still his hands holding my wrist and whispered, a cool breath almost tickling my neck, "are you ready?"

"Yes."

His hands began to lower me the mere centimetre I was away from the floor, steadily and carefully me feet touched the ground, then I was leaning a little bit on my legs, "you okay?" he checked.

"Mhmm," I answered him, concentrating on the feelings in my legs, which were, at that moment, perfectly fine.

He began to remove his strength from me completely, and I felt this time a slight twinge of pain at my lower back region, I twitched a little and his hands instantly grasped the side of me properly and pulled my upwards, so my ear was direct with his mouth, "what is it?" his anxious voice saddened me, I hated to hear him like this and to know that I was cause of it made me feel even worse.

"It's just a little soar, I can deal with it," he put me back down on the floor slowly and I began to step forward his hands placed securely around me.

My foot reached the floor as my weight shifted and I felt that twinge of pain once more only not as strong, just a weak throb, twisting around my spine, I stopped the noise of pain in my throat before I gave myself away. I placed the other foot forward and leant down on it, it was hardly even painful.

I lifted my hands to Emmett's cautious ones, gently squeezing them and removing them from my waist, he fought against me for a fraction of a second before letting his arms drop to his sides.

I stepped forward again, the pain disappearing rapidly with each stride; Emmett still trailed me but his hands were now still at his sides; I began to pick up the pace; walking towards Alice who held my most precious bundle.

One more step and I would be there; I faltered ever so slightly on the last step causing Emmett to speed forward so he was just centimetres behind my back, breathing over my neck, sending shivers of happiness over me as I lifted my little girl into my arms, her hands stretching out to my face, to my hair, pulling lightly on it, Emmett' arm coming around stomach just at the same time.

I breathed I sigh of contentment, leaning in to kiss my daughters soft peach like cheeks.

"Time for your surprise," Emmett whispered, his cool breath, hot on my vampire skin; sending tingles down my spine.

Good tingles.

*A.N – i actually am getting so depressed that this is finishing lol – leave me a review and pretty please answer these questions:  
1. What you think the surprise is &  
2. What you thought of the chapter as a whole ;)*


	24. Vampire Happy Ending?

*A.N – So this is it – the last chapter - - [you still have an epilogue] - I honestly can't believe this is it. *sigh* - well this chapter is around 5300 words – so I hope it doesn't disappoint – apologies for the wait, here's the soundtrack for it ;)

Celine Dion – Because you loved me

Sixpence none the richer – kiss me

Hellogoodbye – Here in your arms

Police – Every Breath you take

[and for the last 1000 words – please make sure you have one of these songs on for the full affect

Celine Dion – The colour of my Love

Or

Celine Dion – What a wonderful world

-----------

Enjoy x

Several minutes later we had Emmalie dressed in the dress Alice and Renesmee had specially designed, her little hat also placed snugly on her tiny head.

Emmett repeatedly checked with me that I would be okay walking, not letting on how long for exactly but just that we would be walking for a little while; he almost pushed me into taking the car, but since it was nice and warm outside, I refused.

To prove that I could walk fine and the pain had practically all disappeared I ran upstairs –to collect some nappies, in truth it did sting a bit, and when I got there I was stuck between bringing a bottle of blood or not, in the end I decided to take it, if she did get hungry I would have nothing else to feed her with.

I ran back down stairs to find Emmalie already strapped up in the pram, staring and grasping intently at the colourful mobile hanging from her pram, above her head, the whole family was watching in awe, I interrupted them by bending down and placing the rest of our thing we would need for a walk in a casket below the pram.

It was only then I actually took a good look at both myself and Emmett and noticed we were both dressed in sweatpants and an old top; I was surprised Alice hadn't mentioned it already but maybe she was just trying her best to be sensitive, "Alice?"

"Yes," she turned to me, a smile brightening her face, "let's go upstairs and get you changed," she added, her grin widening; of course Alice would know what I needed.

I turned to Emmett first, "Go and get changed Emmett, you can't go outside like that," he nodded to me and followed us, giving my hand a quick squeeze before we separated at the top of the stairs, me heading towards Alice's bedroom, she happily pulled me towards, "why are we going into your bedroom?" I asked her.

"I have a few things I bought for you and you can take your pick from them, they're all stunning; but first, you're going to have to take a shower, you're hair is starting to smell of baby sick," I sniffed it self-consciously and she gave me a sheepish smile as I realised she was right, it probably wouldn't be detectable to humans, but it would certainly be detectable to the vampires I'm around 24/7.

So I quickly jumped into the shower, washing my hair and body quickly.

For the first time since the birth I looked down at my once spotless body, some of the bite marks had healed over completely, the venom most probably spilling over and healing them, but there were bite marks that had stayed, about three or four of them covered the front of my stomach, I could count two situated right at the top of my legs, I turned my head to check my back and found another few trailing down my back; I ran my pale fingers across them, the water dripping around the silky scars.

I took a deep breath, still shocked at what I had discovered, wondering if Emmett knew that I was scarred for good. I dressed in the dark, ripped skinny jeans, high, beautiful suede tan boots & a white sleeveless top, covered with netting at the top of it – it was dodgy and I almost decided not to wear them, what if they rode up and showed a scar? But it wasn't very likely so instead, I just chose to put the tan jacket on and make sure that my top half was completely covered up; I stepped back into Alice's room and found her standing opposite me.

I tried to give her a small smile as she turned her head towards me, her saddened expression showing me she already knew of my scarring. "It's okay Rose, you can tell me," I shook my head and she took a step forward, "you need to get it out," this time I nodded, but turned and walked to the window, unable to look at her as I told her of my imperfection. Silly I completely admit, but I just couldn't help it, it was embarrassing that I even cared when I had received a daughter because of these scars.

"Uhmm, it's just, that I'm... I'm covered in scars," I heard her walk up behind me and soon felt her cool arm wrap around me. I began to backtrack, my voice playing back in my head and I felt sorely unappreciative once more, "It doesn't matter though, I got what I wanted – everything that happened in-between was fair-"

"Don't Rosalie, you know it means something to you – it's just the way you are, the way you've always been, I know vanity is not something you would choose for yourself right now but it is built into your personality, and traits like that are carried through to your vampire existence. You can't do anything to really change the way you feel about this, and I don't judge you on it at all, really I don't, but I do know that you need to find some way to let it go, because I know, and I think that you know deep down, that nothing can change the love Emmett and you share with each other, especially a few scars – that Emmett actually purposely made just to see you survive – think about it Rosalie, Emmett has seen you eat disgustingly made human food, put on alot of pregnancy weight, sit unwashed for days and then to top it off – see you torn in two, and you know he's never stopped for one second adoring you – he loves you Rosalie – no matter anything that is on your body – and I just want you to realise that his love, and you families love for you should be the biggest importance in your life – so there's no need to get caught up worrying about anything else."

I exhaled heavily seconds after she had finished her inspirational speech – what she had said had really hit home, and when I thought about it I realised that in a way she was kind of in Emmett's position – she has Jasper, who I have heard many a time tell her she is too good for him, who is covered in battle scars and you just know she has nothing but love for him – no matter their differences in appearance.

I nodded, turning around and hugging her properly, "thankyou Alice, I think I can do his now."

She smiled cheerfully, her whole body language changing from solemness to a radiation of excitement.

"Are you ready to see your surprise?" she asked, with a twinkle in her topaz eyes.

"You know don't you, you know what it is!" I grinned and gave her a "tell all" look.

But she shook her head, beaming, "It's a secret – but I might just give you a clue..."

"Tell me, tell me, and tell me!" I grasped both of her hands and glared playfully at her.

She blinked then began very, very quietly – I guess she wasn't supposed to be giving me a clue, "You know you have a happy ending."

"What?!"

"That's your clue." She laughed a little at my stunned face.

"How am I supposed to get it from that – I already knew that!"

"Well, I guess you're just gonna have to wait and see what it is then," I growled lowly, pouting as I linked arms with Alice and we ran downstairs quickly; I was going to give Emmett a little bit of growling till he told me the surprise, but when I saw him fussing and cooing over Emmalie, holding Renesmee's hand, listening to her thoughts, all thoughts of the surprise melted away and I walked over in almost a happy trance, taking Renesmee's other hand softly when I reached the pram.

Pictures of Emmett and eye ruled the majority of the time, but Renesmee was catching up – when she spoke, softly and beautifully into Renesmee's head, it was like words, followed by picture then words. I was mesmerized by her – and a little jolted as Emmett tapped me lightly on the back, asking me if I was ready to leave – and how my legs felt.

I told him I was ready and that my legs felt good; we said a goodbye to the family and walked out of the door alone, holding hands, both pushing the pram. For a second I thought of the cliché that was happening – and then I remembered that no matter how normal and "clichéd" we looked – our family was the complete opposite from normal. But still more than perfect.

"She's already fallen asleep," Emmett whispered slightly as we reached the gates leading out of the Cullen district.

I smiled, giving his hand a little squeeze, when suddenly a white car came towards us, it squealed to a brake beside us when it spotted us and out of it jumped three tall, russet men; an intimidating looking bunch, but not to us.

Jacob walked over to Emmett, swinging an arm around his shoulder and congratulating us as Embry and Quil watched from the side of the car, clearly not very sure whether to approach or not.

"Congrats, big guy," he smirked, leaning down to get a closer look at my little angel, "she's lovely," he smiled softly.

I gave Emmett the "can we get away from them now" look but Emmett just shook his head quickly, giving me a reassuring smile.

"So...are the wolves definitely all good about Emmalie?" Now I understood; I knew Jacob and Emmett now got along relatively well but I still wondered why Emmett made no jokes over the werewolves disgusting scent, especially when Jacob had his arm around him.

"Who's...?" he trailed of a confused look flitting across his face before he understood, "You called her Emmalie!" he beamed, making me exceptionally happy that he was taking this so well, "that's a nice name and yes the wolves have taken this quite well, but it's not that much of a big deal anyway, no matter their reaction – they left to hunt down a coven of vampires in Canada so I'm in charge of all the wolves left, including the ones who stayed from Sam's pack – I may not be their alpha but they all swore to Sam to listen to me out of respect."

"What?" My eyes popped at his casualness when talking about the mass murder that his pack were about to commit, "I thought they only protected the reservation!" my voice became a raised whisper, scared of waking Emmalie.

He took a calm step back, Embry and Quil taking a cool step forward, "They attacked La Push just days ago, that's the reason for my absence as of late – we did consider involving you but decided against it; we understand that you had a lot going on," he directed a nod towards Emmalie, "some of my pack went and some of Sam's left-"

"So Seth and Jared are away?" Emmett interrupted, disappointed. Those were two of the werewolves he had gotten relatively close to over the time.

"Yeah, as you can guess, they were dying to be right in the action and I... wanted to stay with Nessie." For those few seconds his eyes lit up with such a sincere love for her I wasn't sure whether to hit him for loving my tiny niece or be glad for the two of them – then again, he didn't love her like **that... **yet.

"Oh well, okay then – how long will they be away for?" Emmett asked.

"I don't think too long, especially for those who've imprinted – they'll miss their partners," We nodded and the awkwardness of the moment suddenly seemed to hit us all – I had never gotten on with the werewolves and even with my appreciative mood I was still nowhere near an attempt at building a relationship with them.

"Soooooo..." I began and the dogs took it as their chance to back into the car.

"Yeah, we're just going to visit Nessie, we'll see you later," Jacob slammed his car door so loudly and harshly I was shocked it never flew off its hinges; Embry and Quil nodded as they drove past us and Jacob gave us a slight wave.

I raised my eyebrows and widened my eyes the slightest at a smirking Emmett, "what?" I asked, as he continued to stare at me, a grin plastered across his face.

"You look so... sexy," the last word came out as a soft growl reminding me of the weeks of sexual intercourse we had missed during my short pregnancy, which, I can tell you, felt alot longer than it actually was.

I bit my lip, knowing I was driving him insane just with that simple movement; I could feel the sharp blade that was my tooth pushing down, so close to cutting skin, I watched his eyes dart from me to the stationary pram before leaning forward hesitantly, cupping my face in his vast hands and pressing his lips hardly onto mine, his warm, wet tongue sliding across my lip begging for entrance to the rest of my mouth – and I denied it.

I pulled away shaking my head with a little mischievous chuckle, "you know this isn't going to get us anywhere," I warned him and his sad, rejected face began to change to understanding.

"I suppose your right, we'll have to hurry to get to the surprise," the sparkle that now filled his eyes made me think of a fitting French phrase.

"Touché."

We walked the winding paths of the phenomenally long Cullen drive way; I really began to feel sorry for humans, this walking crap never got you anywhere quickly, I mean, I could have ran that in just over a minute but it took me at least forty to find my way to the much busier junction, used by the majority of the people in Forks.

We turned to the left and continued our way on Emmett's instructions, we didn't talk too much, a few sentences here and there but mostly we settled for just looking at each other occasionally; the enormity of still having each other shocked us, and to top it off we also had a new edition.

As we kept up walking, now about an hour after we left home, I was able to predict the route we were taking; towards seafront.

Only a little of the seafront was Cullen district, and fair enough the treaty had been broken several times but there was certainly no need to take liberties with the werewolves, "We aren't going to La Push, are we?"

"Nope," he drew my hand up towards his face, turning it over and placing a gentle kiss on the misleadingly soft palm.

I was just about to carry on our conversation when my brilliant eyesight showed me that Angela and Ben, Bella's friends from high school, had just turned a corner and were making their way towards us.

Well maybe not purposefully towards us but walking in our direction anyway, "Angela and Ben," Emmett and I both spoke at the same time, smiling a little.

"What are we gonna do?" I wasn't quite sure whether we should let people see our new born baby, I really should have considered this before we decided to go out for a walk.

"Say hello, show of Emmalie," he laughed at my troubled expression, "c'mon Rose, it'll be fine, you have your wedding ring on, you can show them we got married and they won't think anything of us having a kid, it's not like they didn't know we were a couple,"

"I suppose..." as Angela and Ben came closer I heard a third heartbeat coming from the two of them I looked around them then realised that Angela must be pregnant, my eyes scanned her stomach and I noticed that she seemed a little heavier than the last time I had met her – but I couldn't tell for sure as she was wearing a dark purple hoodie, Ben's arm swung around her waist, as I looked closer I noticed a sparkle on her left hand – an engagement ring.

I took a deep breath, "Hey Angela, Ben!" my voice was enthusiastic but not too loud – Emmalie's being the reason.

Their heads went forward, as if checking we were who they thought we were.

"Rosalie?" Angela asked incredulously, and at first I was at a loss as to why they would not be sure if it was us or not, we're pretty unique, but then I realised both of us had always completely ignored Angela and Ben, to be quite honest, we ignored the majority of the student body.

I made the choice just to act like we had been friends in high school and hoped Emmett would go along with it, "Yeah it's Rosalie Hale, I haven't seen you in **years, **how are you?"

"Oh I'm fine, we're fine," she said, including her fiancé. She smiled contentedly then pointed to Emmalie, "is this you-"

"Daughter? Yes – her name's Emmalie," I could help but let a Cheshire cat grin spread across my face, and I felt the comforting hand squeeze of Emmett.

"Oh, that's a lovely name, she's beautiful – how old is she?" she bent down towards the pram, looking adoringly at my baby girl while I answered her with the first age that came to mind.

"She's just a couple of weeks old,"

"Really?" she asked, surprised, "I mean she looks about that but you have your figure back so quickly – what's your secret," she chuckled a little, as did Ben, I decided to push a little, seeing if she would admit to her pregnancy.

"Why, expecting anytime soon," I could have carried off as a joke if she had denied it, but she nodded proudly.

"Congratulations," Emmett and I exclaimed in unison, both of us transcending onto them, hugging and shaking hands – the shock was visible on their face and I decided to explain, vaguely, the reason for our difference in attitude towards them. "We've changed alot since high school," I said quietly once the congratulating was over, "we appreciate things more,"

Angela and Ben nodded seriously, almost a solemness to their nods, "alot of people have changed since high school, and it's only been a few years," Ben added.

"So are you back living in Forks then?" Angela asked quietly.

I exchanged glances with Emmett and then answered her, "We're not too sure yet, at the moment we're just back living with Carlisle and Esme, we missed our family and we wanted them to be there for at least the first few months of Emmalie's life,"

"That's nice," Angela smiled sincerely, "Is Bella back in town then?"

This time Emmett answered with quite a smart response, "Well I'm not sure, she might visit soon but then again she's been really busy lately so we're not sure,"

"Oh," Angela spoke a little down heartedly.

I exhaled rather loudly, "well, we better be going then,"

"Hopefully we'll see you guys around," Ben wrapped both arms around Angela as they were walking away and leaned in, kissing the top of her head lovingly – just as I watched the, Emmett brung his arms around me, but kissing me sweetly in a little trail down my neck, breathing in my scent deeply before taking the pram of my hands and continuing walking.

"Is your back okay?" he questioned lightly.

"Yeah, but how much longer will it be till we get there?" I was lying a little when I said it was fine, really it was starting to give me uncomfortable tingles through my body and I really wanted to sit down, I wasn't even used to a low level pain like what I was experiencing at that moment.

He gave me a strange look then winked at me; never a good sign. "What is it?" I asked cautiously.

"It'll only take me two seconds if I just do this..." within a second he had picked up the pram and sprinted of in the direction of the beach, I couldn't follow his running and almost certainly invisible to the human I figure because the trees blocked him after another part of a second, I made a decision in a split second and began to follow him, my face facing the floor, sniffing my way towards him quickly, thankfully there wasn't a human in sight, my senses could at least tell me that.

When I lifted my head I was in the middle of the think bundle of trees which had prevented me from seeing Emmett, "Emmett," I whispered lowly, and he called my name back, excitedly.

I followed his voice, and when I finally resurfaced from the mound of trees I found a beaming Emmett waiting for me on the other side with something so magnificent, something I had been considering getting for years, perfect down to the tiny details.

"Oh – my..." I trailed of too speechless to continue and stepped forward, lifting a waking Emmalie from the pram as Emmett placed his hand reassuringly on my back.

I stretched out my had to touch the flawless paintwork, painted on the side of it was something I had never really expected to apply to me it said... Happy ending.

I gasped as I read it, it applied to my life so absolutely, he couldn't have picked a better thing to place on it; I kissed my baby daughters soft curls, giving her tiny fists one of my fingers to grasp."I can't believe it, how....?" I looked at the scarlet red sails, the shining deck , the whole bit boat tied to the side by a thick rope, the wood on deck was deep brown, touching onto mahogany, and I took a step on to it, Emmett's hand holding mine, supporting my weight protectively.

He hopped on after me, watching me as I took in my surroundings.

"Surprised?" Emmett grinned.

I took his hand in mine and answered him, "completely, in a way I kind of expected it to be something else, but I'm so glad I got this, so glad,"

"What did you think your surprise was?"

"It doesn't matter,"

"Just tell me,"

"I'd rather not,"

"Aw c'mon just tell me,"

"Nope."

"Please Rose," he turned my obstinacy to mush as he gave me *the look* and I told him.

"In a way, I thought it would be a house," I expected his face to fall, but he did nothing but grin wider, "what?"

"Well I haven't yet shown you the second part of the surprise yet-"

"There's a second part?" I choked out.

He nodded, "How about we come back here and explore later and we go and see our new house?" my mouth split into a wide grin.

"Okay," my hand trailed slowly across the woodwork of my boat as I stepped of it, impatient to see my new house, with holding my judgement until I it was within my sight.

"Hey sweetie, I guess you aren't enjoying this little trip out, we'll be home soon," I cooed to little Emmalie, who was now making tiny little grumps about the movement, I made sure to be a bit more lithe in my strides as I made my way after Emmett, slowly.

My eyes scoured the woods for any sign of a building but quickly found none as we turned corner after corner and I was beginning to wonder if Emmett had forgotten the spot he was looking for.

But when we turned that corner and I saw what was waiting for me I couldn't believe it.

Nothing like I had ever asked for, in fact, more like the opposite, but yet it fitted right in with my visions.

My visions for my family.

Everything happened somewhat slower than ever from then on, I looked down to find Emmalie cuddled into my chest, the thrumming of her heart vibrating through me as I watched the tiny little twitches she made – this place could be a home for her.

Then I my eyes found his and he just knew he had done right, even though it had been against my requests.

I stepped towards him as he did to me; one hand out stretched as his was to mine.

Our fingertips had just brushed and I felt a warmth pulsate throughout my cold, dead, body; filling me with happiness to the very brim; the feelings bursting through each and every part of me were almost unexplainably soaring; just normal sounds of birds ahead, faraway noises of the sea crashing into rocks, and the nearby sound which I think would be the crackle of an indoor fire – everything was all at once so special, so scenic, so beautiful.

Emmett's soft hands pulled my one in towards him, an arm underneath the little bundle I carried, his face buried into my hair, a soft kiss on the little point on my neck which should be my pulse point, one fingers brushed slowly across Emmalie's tiny cheek, a calming movement, her eyelids fluttered closed and within minutes she was sound asleep.

We began to move in synchronized movements towards my new home, a charming middle sized cottage type feel to it, but built in finely place chunks of stone, a small pattern forming in the way the bricks had been placed, a small line of lilac paint banding around the centre and a door frame of the same.

Quietly, Emmett, drew out a key for the door, and drew the magnificently engraved door open, holding a hand out in front of him, allowing me to pass in front as I gasped lowly at the wonders of the interior.

But Emmett just smiled pointing me towards a door right at the end of a dark, cherry wood panelled hallway, arm still encircling me I made my way towards the door which he had highlighted to me, I passed tapestries as I walked, sighting one which I had described vehemently to Emmett from my childhood, one which my grandmother had given to me, I had believed to be unattainable, yet here it was, hanging in my hallway.

A large lemon and light pink frame, inside it calligraphed letters, spelling out my dear daughters name, I turned the brass door knob too find a wide array of soft colours painted onto the wall, life size stencils of infamous Disney princesses were creating those contrasts; Cinderella – with little mice trailing around her feet, Sleeping Beauty – with three plump fairies in tiny side seeming to be buzzing around her head, whispering things in her ear, Bell with a set of talking china teacups around her ankles and Ariel – this was the most beautiful one, all the colours of the sea surrounded her little area – all of them had the tones of lemon and light pink somehow weaved into their portrait. Together constructing a perfect match.

Emmett brought me back to reality with a soft kiss on shoulder, tilting his head to the side, then turning his gaze on it, I turned to look with him and there was the cot I had received from Alice and Jasper, the part that had been white painted a soft pink and the lemon pairing perfectly with it. He nodded towards it and I handed him Emmalie as I peeled back the cotton soft blanket, he gently placed her on into it, I pulled the covers back over her and leant down, giving her a little kiss as did Emmett.

He took my hand and led me reluctantly from the room.

Back through the hallway and into another room, this time unnamed.

This time he opened it, picking me up without a word, bridal style.

I hardly even noticed the room, only a swirl of golden variations, although I did notice the redness of the floor and finally focused on them enough to realise that those were rose petals, hundreds of them.

As he lay me down on the bed, I stared into his eyes and told him the honest truth.

"I miss you and I want to be with you, but," I choked a little on a sob and he shushed me comfortingly.

as he lay me down

"But?" he probed.

"I'm pretty scarred, I know you won't admit it but, I might repulse you." I turned to hide my head in shame.

He pushed my jaw back round to his face, and kissed me lovingly on the lips, breaking away after just seconds, "Rose, remember I was the one who gave you those scars," he flinched at the memory, pain momentarily filling his eyes, "And even when I saw you like that, I still loved you and wanted you with everything I had; Rosalie, you're the mother of my child," he let out a small nervous chuckle, "you're my everything – I couldn't survive without you. I understand if you aren't ready to," he paused, finding the right words, "make love to me, I just want you to know that nothing about you will ever make me love you less, nothing about you could ever repulse me – you are the most beautiful girl in the world. And I'm yours."

I could see the truth behind his eyes, and I suddenly every single worry was gone.

That night, for the first time, I had soft and sensual sex with my husband – I made love to him in every sense of the word.

Coming to a rest only when I heard the startings of hungry cries from my daughter.

Stringing nightgowns around us both we made our way in euphoria towards her pretty little room, holding hands tightly, rose petals still tangled in my golden locks, the contrast, as Emmett put it, stunning.

When I got to her I had her in my arms straight away, at the touch of me her crying came to soft little moans of hunger, Emmett got a warm bottle of milk for her, leaving me alone with her for mere seconds, I watched her intently.

Emmett returned with her food and a romantic rose for me, "A rose for **my** Rose," he murmured into my ear.

I began to feed Emmalie but she kept breaking away from her bottle, her eyes trained on my brilliant red gift, finally after a few tries Emmett suggested I offer her the head of the flower, let her little fingers touch the softness of the petals.

So I tilted the flower towards my angel, and her fingers swooped in on it quick as a flash; I felt the warmth radiating from the spot where she had touched it, I noticed how the flower was already loosing water at the very tips of its petals, but as Emmalie's chubby little fingers made their way around the top of the Rose, it regained its perfection, a small smile, if you could call it that, appeared on my babies face as she lay back down ready to take her feed now.

"Oh my..." I managed chokingly.

"Did she just," Emmett began.

"Yeah," I nodded.

"She's just amazing," Emmett smiled as wide as could be spreading across his face, his eyes sparkling with contentment and happiness.

As I popped the teat of the bottle back into her mouth and the suction noise restarted, I became overwhelmed with emotions "I love you both so much," I choked on my happy-dry sob, leaning onto Emmett's shoulder.

"My family," Emmett breathed, "my girls...my loves,"

I finally felt complete. My family my main priority from here on out.

Rosalie, Emmett and Emmalie

*A.N – This is the last chaper meaning I fully expect you all to at least give ma a small review [and remember to look out for the epilogue coming soon] ;) ;) ;) x


	25. Vampire Epilogue?

***A.N. – So sorry it' s been so long, I've been so busy lately, but anyway, enjoy.***

My baby girl grew up far too fast.

Her tiny ringlets soon lengthening and cascading down her back.

Her beauty thrived, everything about her perfect, she even kept the blue eyes that I don't have any more, she was a million times more beautiful than me – a billion.

Her gift strengthened with time and soon she only needed to blow onto seeds and suddenly they were erupting into a stunning flower.

She lit the way wherever she went, her gift being growth. But I described it more as creating beauty – giving out a little part of her own perfection to everything else.

We ended up having to move away from Forks just two years after moving back, suspicions becoming high at our anti aging skin and body.

The whole of the Cullen family decided to take a break out of the "real world" and live apart from everyone, where we could do what we liked without having to be so careful and could stay close as a family. We chose to go and live on Esme's island; it was the perfect hideaway for us and our child.

So our children (Edward, Bella, Emmett and I's) grew up together, best of friends, talking in their minds to each other constantly.

Now sixteen full years have passed and we're going back to the place where everything began.

Through the years Jacob and Renesmee have been glued at the hip, Jacob spending practically every second month with us and Nessie pining for him when he wasn't there. But lately it had become more of a physical attraction, for the past two years they have been properly dating. Jacob proposed three months ago and it's all been a whirlwind since then. The weddings tomorrow; I feel very bad about not flying out earlier but Emmalie was doing her exams. She had been taught by the family but had to take them at a school, therefore they were the same times as everyone else, so Nessie understood. Alice knows all of our clothes sizes of by heart and I trust her to make sure we are wearing something spectacular, no doubt her and Renesmee were partners in crime when it came to the OCD in fashion.

Emmalie had never been on a plane before, she placed her head onto my shoulder and wrapped her long arms around me, "Mom, what's it like on the reservation, I don't remember too much of Forks, never mind the reservation,"

"Well," I started, placing a loose curl behind her ear, "it's rainy for one thing," she smiled slightly, "it has a beach," she grinned, "high cliffs,"

"Lots of bears," Emmett threw in, laughing.

"And amazing people," I finished, pulling her warm body tighter to me.

"It sounds like fun," she yawned.

"Maybe you should sleep, we'll be there soon," I told her, handing her a blanket I had kept with me in case she got tired.

"Mom I'm fine, I'm too excited to sleep!" she stifled another yawn as she spoke and my mind was made up.

"No Emmalie, sleep now," she pouted downheartedly.

"Dad please," she asked and I shook my head at her, annoyed that she would stoop to the level of asking her dad - he better side with me.

"No Allie," he said, using his little nickname for her to soften her grumps, "it's sleep time and you know you'll be there quicker,"

She frowned slightly before flopping back onto the seat, "fine then, but you better wake me up the second we start to land,"

"Okay sweetie," I promised, kissing her on the cheek and tucking the blanket over her. She was so big now, you would never have believed her if she told you she was actually only eight years old.

Her eyes closed and before I think even she knew it she had fallen asleep, I knew she was tired.

A male flight attendant happened to walk by, he spotted not just me but my daughter, he smiled at me slightly, I raised my eyebrows as Emmett slipped his arm around my shoulder, obviously he had seen him, so his eyes moved to my daughters face, I watched as his eyes lit up when he really took a look at her face, his mouth forming an `O` shape, Emmett and I literally emitted two growls, he jumped out of his skin and scuttled away as Emmett tucked Emmalie's hair behind her ear carefully, muttering under his breath curses at the stupid man.

"Calm Em, he never knew any better," he bit his lips, shaking his head, muttering something that sounded to me quite like;

"Shallow asshole," I ignored it and took the time to kiss him passionately as Emmalie was currently fast asleep. "Rose, I'm so lucky,"

"Yeah you are," I giggled a little and Emmalie stirred ever so slightly.

"Shhhh, mommy, you might wake her up," he laughed silently as I stuck it up at him. "Don't you go teaching our child rude mannerisms Rosalie Hale," he smirked and I mock slapped him.

"God, you can be so irritating sometimes..." I mumbled looking down.

"Well what about other times then, what am I then," he grinned, finger under my chin, forcing me to look him in the eyes; unable to hide my smiles any longer I told him the truth.

"Your funny," I said, running my fingers across his lips, "romantic," I sighed, manoeuvring myself untold I was practically on top of his lap as he purred slightly with happiness, and most of all your so amazingly fantastically my blowing good in-"

I was interrupted by a panicked moan/mumble, "Mom I'm still awake, shut up!" I jumped a little as I turned to face Emmalie, if I was human my cheeks would have blazed with shame, but as it was I was not human, so I kept a straight face while lightly climbing off of Emmett's lap and sitting down softly.

"Sleep now," I instructed and turned away from her to face Emmett who was too trying to keep a straight face.

"You know, I think I'm gonna go touch of my make up in the bathroom, after all, this is a pretty long flight and we look a little conspicuous not going to the toile the whole way through it, maybe you should go too Emmett," I added with a double meaning, I winked and he shot up as he realised what I wanted him for.

"Okay," he practically squeaked, and he began following me towards the teeny weeny cubicle. We would have to be quick, quiet and careful, but it would still be amazingly hot and spontaneous. I loved to spice things up for my man.

We reached the hotel which all wedding guests were booked into and we were greeted by all of the women which were staying, the men were apparently booked to stay somewhere else just for the night as it was the day before the wedding. So Emmett was packed in to a cab and sent off to find them. I was sad to see him go, even if it was only night, he left me with a passionate lunge of a kiss, he had almost attacked me at the side of the hotel, away from our daughters view – assaulting my mouth with his, taking his lips away from mine just as I was ready to have him there and then, just as I had on the plane, but he just smirked his usual smirk and walked away, telling me he would see me tomorrow while he gave our daughter a bear hug and reassured her that if any boy even looks at her, it would be necessary to call him so he could "sot them out" – I laughed inwardly, how ridiculous.

We had arrived at around midnight, just as they were finishing the party, Nessie needed her beauty sleep and I would be sending Emmalie to have another sleep whether she wanted to sleep or not.

Renesmee looked beautiful as usual, even though she looked very stressed and tired. But obviously she was fully excited and in love with Jacob one only had to say his name and the sparkle in her eyes danced with happiness.

Both Emma and I were dying to see the dress but were told that it wasn't being taken back out of its packaging till tomorrow. Emmalie and Alice and I were to be the bridesmaids, Emmalie being the maid of honour – me forcing her to do her exams was not the best idea I was now realising that she was pretty much depressed that she was missing out on playing her role, she had wanted to be here earlier and it just wasn't possible.

Emmalie had designed the bridesmaid dresses and sent them off to Alice only 3 weeks ago, no they were a reality and I couldn't wait to see them – Alice herself had designed the wedding dress, having grown considerably in confidence since the last wedding in the family, Renesmee's parents.

Renesmee was considerate enough to have Emmett and I put us further down the hall from most of the guests, I think that Bella or Alice must have advised her on that – Emmalie had a joined room to Renesmee; I watched in happiness at our next generation – Emmalie and Renesmee wrapped around each other hugging and squealing in their excitement at what was happening, finally taking off to bed and leaving us "olders" to ourselves – it wasn't a very large wedding list, just close family really, most of the humans from Jacobs sides were already in bed, including Leah who seemed to be ecstatic compared to the last time I saw her:

"What happened to Leah?" I asked Bella and Alice, "She looks so different,"

Bella and Alice shared knowing glances as we opened the door to Bella's bedroom, ready for a night of endless talking."She fell in love again, well she imprinted really" Alice all but whispered, amazement in her eyes, "it's a wonderful story," giggle slightly, "Remember Leah was so depressed when we left Forks?" I nodded, "Well the wolves sent her away to university to lighten her up – she had wanted to go before but could because of the obvious, so now they trusted her enough and she trusted herself, and when she was there was this whole car accident thing, and Leah was involved, obviously, she would just heal right back up but Jason didn't know that – and he jumped into the car which was already starting to light at the back of it and dragged her out onto the street, the wolves were called straight away and managed to get to the scene and take her home as she was already coming round and they justified their actions by saying they wanted her treated by "their kind of people" – and Jason followed them, he only had some sort of cut on his shoulder and decided to check that she was going to be okay, when they reached the reservation he saw her walk out of the car and Leah spotted him, when they both looked it at each other properly for the first time Leah imprinted, and they just fell into each other's arms kissing and hugging just so happy to be alive, apparently Leah's been different ever since." She finished with a small sigh; she seemed in some way contented by the ending.

"That's uhm, lovely for her, I guess," I answered, not knowing what to say.

"Yeah," Alice continued, "it's just, when you had Emmalie, Leah was really the only one left with no happy ending, now she has one, the world just seems sort of – perfect."

I smiled, now knowing and agreeing with her, as did Bella; we sat down on the bed in unison and began to catch up, it felt good to be reunited with not only my sisters but my best friends.

We woke the humans, Emmalie and Renesmee at six, the wedding being at 11 it gave us 5 hours to prepare, first thing we done was shove both Emmalie and Renesmee into a shower, looking into the cupboard and pulling out the hair kit. Alice, Bella and I are all pretty good at cutting hair, we only need to look at a style and our vampire eyes see every single strand that must be cut and our steady hands make sure there are practically no mistakes.

Alice told us all what hairstyle we were to give them as she decided to do the flowers, we were mostly just trimming then tightening Emmalie's curls and straightening Renesmee, that was the brilliant thing about them both, their hair still grew, even Renesmee's we had discovered still grows, although, it does mean they also needed to have their eyes and legs waxed about a week ago.

When their hair was done we started on our own, then onto the undergarments, then onto setting the dresses...

Emmalie was first to try her's on. She had never ever looked so beautiful than at that moment, she blew me away, but then Renesmee pulled on her wedding gown, the white shone, and the embroidery flower pattern finished the whole thing off with a WOW. I couldn't talk, near could Alice, there was silence except from Bella's soft dry sobs. Her daughter was so beautiful.

We drove to the wedding in limos, even though it was only in a small venue, but a very beautiful one at that. It was so surreal. All the bridesmaids got out first, then the bride, there was gasps from those still outside and people ran in, instructing the piano player to start playing as Edward almost choked on himself, he walked forward slowly, stretching out his arm for his daughter, I'm sure tears would have been in his eyes if it was even the tiniest bit possible. Emmalie stood at the front of the party, leading her way down the aisle, we began to follow, then the bride, and just as I entered the door, I knew something was different, I looked ahead to see my daughter stood still staring her face of complete shock and some sort of denial. I looked across the church finding with my skilled eyes the one she was focused on. When I saw the person she had halted the wedding for, I couldn't believe my eyes were telling the truth...

**Emmalie's POV**

I treaded carefully, looking straight ahead, the thin curls which hung down from the stylish but were tickling my cheeks, someone sneezed loudly and I looked around, and I caught someone's beautiful face as I did, my eyes flickered back the form, my blue eyes focusing into his deep, dark, intense brown ones.

My mind slipped.

My head began to pound.

Every single thought I had was disappearing. Somehow I knew what was happening, I had heard about it so many times. And I refused to be another victim.

I was being connected to this man before I even knew him, I fought against it with all I could, my eyes closing in an effort to keep it away, but I was being locked down, I felt the changed trapping itself around me, he was infecting my mind, drawing me into his world, one I didn't even want to be part of, nothing I could do was stop it but I was insistent, I shook as my hands balled into fists and I felt someone's hands wrap around me, calling my name but I couldn't give up, I wouldn't.

I wanted to fall in love with someone I choose.

Not this man.

**Rosalie's POV**

As my daughter began to shake I held her in my arms, glaring in the direction of the boy who had caused my daughter this pain. But really, what could Seth Clearwater have done?

***A.N. – Mhmmmmmm, SETH! LOL – I've had this worked out for AGES! And what do you think of the denial? Are you shocked? :L – this is what I would be doing the sequel on, Ohh, and the people I have chosen to be Emmalie, Seth and Renesmee on her wedding day are on my account page – have fun, review tell me what you think x x***


End file.
